


Unbound

by BeskaradBeroya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 24/7 Dom/sub, Angst, Car Accident, Death of a Parent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub relationship, Edging, F/M, Foursomes, Grief, Group Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, PTSD, PTSD flashbacks, Polyandry, Rough Sex, Sexting, Squirting, Stepuncle/Stepniece relationship, Subspace, Swearing, Threesomes, Voyeurism, caning/whipping, death of a sibling, drinking under 21, female and male masturbation, mild sexualization of a 15 year old girl in the prologue, oral sex (male and female receiving), sex in public spaces, stepdaughter/stepfather relationship, stepgrandfather/Stepgranddaughter relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeskaradBeroya/pseuds/BeskaradBeroya
Summary: When the city’s most eligible bachelor and incorrigible ladies’ man Dean Winchester is first introduced to his younger brother’s stepdaughter Eve, he knew he wanted to be the first to pop her cherry. He never expected that it would turn out to be more than that.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Eve, John Winchester/Eve, Sam Winchester/Eve
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please don't copy or edit and post my stories to this or any other site.
> 
> This is another spin-off in the "Bound Series," this story's main focus being Dean.

He’s driving along in his Impala, AC/DC blasting from his stereo, on his way to Joyce’s house for a family barbecue. He and Sam were always close, but he never really felt the need to meet any of Sam’s girlfriends before, mainly because they never lasted long. They either couldn’t handle his sex-drive or his _lifestyle._ Or both. Dean never had any of those issues because he wasn’t looking for something more in his life. He loved to fuck, and he loved to fuck a _lot._ And being _unbound_ , meant he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He loved the ladies way too much to just spend the rest of his life with one.

Not that the women didn’t try to tame him though, but he never fucked the same woman more than once, so they wouldn’t grow attached to him. Lucky for him, he had women lining up to share his bed, and being a copyright and entertainment lawyer, he fucked some of the hottest artists, models, and actresses in the industry. He had a sweet spot for porn actresses and there wasn’t one he represented that he hadn’t impaled on his cock and given the ride of her life. There was one line he wouldn’t cross though. He didn’t do _whores._

_No cash for ass._

He loves his life the way it is and wouldn’t change it for all the money in the world. He had to say he was intrigued when Sam invited him. Not because of Sam’s newest lady, Joyce, but because Sam just can’t seem to shut up about her daughter, Eve. He knows his baby brother, and from what he can gather, he is head over heels smitten with this girl. Sam has been with a lot of women, but he’s never seen _any_ of them have this particular effect on Sam. 

He parks the car in the driveway, walks up to the door, and rings the bell. He can hear noises inside and a muffled voice saying:

“I’ll get it, mom!”

The door opens and he’s greeted by a young girl, she can’t be more than fifteen, with the whitest hair he has ever seen that comes down to the crooks of her knees, and a pair of stunning purple eyes, wearing this cute R2-D2 bikini that shows off all her _assets._

 _Holy shit. That is one fine piece of ass. And tits._

She looks at him, then her eyes are drawn to Baby and she’s already blowing past him with an excited squeal. One of her boobs brushing up against his arm as she does. Well, one of her perky and erect nipples to be exact.

“Holy crap... is that your car??”

“Yeah, that’s my car.”

“It’s awesome!”

She doesn’t even ask him for permission, pulling open the door on the passenger side, climbing in, looking around, her hand running over the dash and the steering wheel, sniffing the upholstery. He can’t help but chuckle in amusement at her boldness because he’d never let anyone besides Sam touch it, or even sit in the car his father gave him when he turned 18. The car that belonged to John first, where his _mother_ sat in. Where he and his brother were conceived, right there in the backseat. No skanks allowed, ever. They tried, oh how they tried. He'd have women begging him for a ride, or even sex in the backseat, but he refused them all. Not this girl though. Well... he didn't even have a chance to say no because she just went ahead and got in, but he didn't feel like kicking her out either. She looked good in it. Like she belonged. 

“Cool. What are these?” she says, holding up a few cassette tapes, a puzzled look on her face.

“What are those?” he asks cheekily, holding his index fingers up in front of his chest mimicking her still very erect nipples.

She looks down, her eyes growing big as she sees what he means, and her face turns a bright shade of red.

“I… uh… well, I… have sensitive nipples okay?” she whines, biting her lip as she covers her chest with her arms.

“You still haven’t answered my question though,” she says, nodding at the cassette tapes and looking back at him.

"Those are cassette tapes; they have music on them.”

“Oh, like _old people_ music?”

He can see a little twinkle in her eyes, and she’s clearly teasing him. He can’t help but chuckle at how cheeky she is. He _likes_ this kid.

“Who are you calling _old,_ kiddo? I should throw you over my knee and spank you for that!”

“Is that a promise?”

 _Holy shit, she’s flirting with me._

“I… uh… how old are you anyway?”

 _“Fifteen_. How old are you?”

_Old enough to be your dad._

He’s about to answer when he hears a voice coming from inside.

“Eevee? What’s taking so long? Get on in here and bring our guest.”

“Coming!”

She gets out of the car, grabs his hand, and pulls him after her.

“I’m Eve by the way.”

“Dean.”

“I know.”

She drags him into the backyard, where Sam is preparing the grill, and a woman is setting the table. He’s assuming that that must be Joyce. A young boy is sitting on one of those lounge chairs playing a game on a tablet, and another kid about Eve’s age is chilling in one of those inflatable pools. Eve lets go of his hand and skips toward the pool, tying her hair in a messy bun on top of her head, before climbing over the edge into it.

“Fuck that’s _cold,”_ she squeaks.

He walks up to the woman, and she introduces herself as Joyce.

“Hi Dean, it’s nice to meet you, Sam has told me so much about you!”

_Funny. Sam hasn’t even bothered mentioning anything about you to me._

“You’ve already met Eve of course, but that boy over there is Tucker, my youngest son and the person over there is Jamie, they’re Eve’s best friend.”

He waves his hand, greeting them with a simple “hey,” acknowledging their presence, and then makes his way to the grill, where Sam hands him a beer.

“Glad you could make it brother,” he says, looking at Eve and then at him, silently asking him what he thinks of her.

He leans in and whispers:

“Sam, I swear to god, if I ever get the chance, I’m going to be the one to pop her cherry, in more ways than one.”


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of Joyce and Sam's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please don't copy or edit and post my stories to this or any other site.

He watches his little brother adjust his tie and the corsage on his jacket in the dressing mirror.

They’re going down to city hall today, to get him and Joyce married. She didn’t want a big wedding, just a quick run to city hall, followed by dinner with her loved ones and her newfound family.

When they met to discuss the details of the wedding, she said she’d already done the whole marriage thing before, and she just wanted to keep it simple. Well, relatively simple, since the available date, October 31, also happened to be Eve’s seventeenth birthday. Eve didn’t seem to mind, but she did insist they at least have a theme, and she chose the Fifties.

_I wonder what she’s wearing. I hope it’s one of those wiggle dresses, nice and tight around her perfect ass, and a cleavage showing off those perky little tits, and her nipples hard, due to the fabric of the dress rubbing against them. Those plump lips of hers begging to be kissed. God the things I want to do her…_

“Dude. You okay?” Sam asks, his eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Uh… yeah, why?”

“You were making happy noises.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

“Sure, you weren’t. Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

_Like I am going to tell you I am fantasizing about railing your soon-to-be stepdaughter._

Sam was for sure, one hundred percent, head over heels in love with Eve because over the course of the two years he dated her mother, she came up in their conversations frequently. As hard as his little brother had been tucking away his feelings for her since the day Joyce took him home to meet her family, he could never hide them when he and Sammy were together.

“You nervous little brother?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” he says, straightening his tie, not being able to hide the nervousness in his voice.

_Sure. You’re just making a lifetime commitment to a woman you love, but you don’t love her as much as you love her daughter. Of course, you’re fine, completely fine._

“You sure you want to do this?”

“I’m sure. Dude… I’d be a fool not to, when has dad _ever_ given me his blessing with any other women I have ever dated?” 

“Yeah, like… never. Well, if you’re ready, let’s go get you married Sammy,” he says, pulling him in for a long and firm hug.

They arrive at city hall, late in the afternoon, and John is already waiting for them there. They hug each other and make a bit of small talk, while they’re waiting for the ladies to arrive. John’s there to be Joyce’s witness since they hit a snag earlier in the week. Joyce had asked Doris, her sister, to be her witness, but she flat out said no, because she did not approve of the marriage and categorically refused to attend. Her other choice was Eve, but because you need to be eighteen to be able to be someone’s witness, that plan didn’t go through either. So, in the end, Sam called their dad, asking if he could maybe help with being Joyce’s witness, and much to his surprise, he happily obliged. It did surprise Dean a bit because John also thought that Joyce was too _vanilla_ for Sam, but here he was.

“You nervous son?” John asks Sam.

“A bit, but only because I really want to know what she’ll be wearing.”

Dean can see on Sam’s face he’s not actually talking about Joyce.

“Well, _hot-diggity-dog…_ would you look at that…” John says, nodding towards something behind them. _Someone._

“Oh wow.”

Somehow Sam and he both say the same thing in perfect synchronicity as they look at Joyce, Eve, and Tucker approaching them. Joyce looks beautiful in her off-white dress, but _Eve…_ Just about every man that passes them is shamelessly ogling her and he can see why. Just like he had hoped, she is wearing a very tight black wiggle dress with a red belt, and matching red shoes, her lips painted in a color he recognizes immediately as “ _Hooker Red”_ because he’s found it in many a woman’s purse. Even her hair looks amazing, all rolled up in that Fifties-style she wanted for today. His eyes drop down to her cleavage, and she’s wearing a push-up bra, but her swollen peaks are clearly visible regardless. He’s not the only one noticing, because just like all the other men, Sam and John are both discreetly looking at her tits. And everything else.

_Those goddamn nipples, always so hard at the slightest bit of friction. I can’t wait to get my mouth on those, give them some real friction._

They greet each other, and his dad introduces himself to Eve. Her eyes grow big, and she says:

“You’re the nice man who gave me my schoolbook back when it fell out of my bag, like two and half years ago at my favorite café.”

“You’re damn right I am. You remember that?”

“Yeah, because me and my friend thought you were hot,” she blurts out, without thinking, followed by an embarrassed: “Oh, fuck my mouth, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean…”

_Yes please. I’d love to._

Both him and Dean chuckle at her obvious embarrassment.

“It’s okay Darlin’ I have that effect on the ladies,” John says, winking at her.

Sam offers his arm to Joyce, and before John can, he offers his arm to her, which she takes, strolling towards the entrance at a leisurely pace. Joyce, Sam, and Tucker in front of them, and John walking on the other side of her.

“You uh…still can’t keep them down huh? Even with a bra on?” he teases, hoping she’d be embarrassed because John is walking next to her.

“I wasn’t trying to. I’m wearing a quarter-cup because I know how much you like to look at my perky nipples.”

“Well… uh…” 

“Looks like she’s got you by the fuckin’ balls Dean.” followed by: “I like you already Darlin’.”

“Thanks, I like you too.”

“I bet you do, Darlin’, I bet you do.”

“Eevee, could you come here for a second?”

She lets go of his arm, walking over to her mother, swaying her hips as she does, knowing full well they’re staring at her ass.

“You wanna fuck her pretty little brains out, don’t you Dean?”

“Oh god, you have no idea.”

“Oh, you better goddamn fuckin’ believe me, I do, son.”

“You do?”

He chuckles. “I mean, come on Dean, just fuckin’ _look_ at her, I don’t think there’s a single fuckin’ guy that _doesn’t_ want to pound her and her tight as fuck little cunt into a mattress. Unless they’re gay. Just…do me a fuckin’ favor will you? _When_ you do, make sure your brother and his soon-to-be wife don’t find out. We don’t want that kind of trouble.”

“You’re okay with it?”

“Well son, she clearly wants to, and I’d rather have it be you than some random guy. Plus, she’s _clearly_ interested. At least I know you’ll keep her safe for her _stepgrandpappy_. She is going to be family after all. Did you get the little lady a birthday gift?”

“I uh…no.”

John slides his hand in his jacket pocket and hands Dean a gift box.

“Give her this, I can guarantee you that this is going to help you get between those pretty little thighs and into that dripping wet cunt of hers sooner than you think.”

“Thanks, dad.”

John is right. She wants it. And she wants it bad. It’s only a matter of time before someone decides that they’re going to give it to her, whether she wants them to or not. Or she decides to let some random guy rail her, and he sure as hell is not going to let that happen. If anyone is going to pop that girl’s cherry, it’s going to be him. He just needs to make sure she waits.

After the ceremony, they make their way downtown for a small and intimate reception, followed by a dinner. For the occasion, John takes them to one of his favorite restaurants, and the Maître D’ greets them as they enter, guiding them to the VIP-room, away from the hustle and bustle of the regular clientele.

Sam, Joyce, and Tucker sit on one side of the table and him, Eve, and John on the other. There’s no need to look over the menu, because knowing John, he’s already arranged for a 12-course dinner, expensive wines and non-alcoholic beverages for the minors are flowing richly. When Eve asks about it, and John answers her question, he pretty much confirms his suspicions.

Joyce thanks John profusely for this wonderful gift, stating that he really didn’t have to, and he, of course, being the gentleman that he is, told her it was his pleasure, they are family now after all.

The first course arrives, the Hors-d’oeuvres, and Eve is looking at her plate, not sure what is on it. He watches as she picks it up and sniffs it. When she notices him watching her, she says:

“What? I _like_ sniffing things before putting them in my mouth.”

“I bet you do,” he says, a big grin on his face.

He can see John and Sam looking at her as well, wondering how long it’ll take for her to get what she just innocently implied. He can see her processing his answer and her face turns a bright shade of red.

“Oh… oh god, that’s not...that’s not what I meant! Ew!”

_There she is. I love her innocent side. Especially moments like this when she realizes she’s saying something dirty when she doesn’t mean to. It’s cute._

He laughs, and so do John and Sam, and she just sits there biting her lip, looking embarrassed, but he’s also pretty sure that there is a hint of something else in her eyes. And then, he feels her hand sliding up his leg and resting on his crotch, gently rubbing her hand over his length. He lets her, stifling a groan at how fucking good it feels to have her hand on his cock.

“What were you guys laughing about?” Joyce asks, which startles Eve, pulling her hand away from him, much to his chagrin.

“Oh, nothing important my Love, Eve was just being silly,” Sam says, kissing Joyce on the lips.

When he looks at Eve, she’s already being distracted by John, who takes the time to explain what she has on her plate and is feeding her tidbits from his hand. He also lets her taste the wine, to teach her that every course also has a specific bouquet. She’s enjoying it very much, and by the looks of it, so is his dad. He’s never really seen John being so _enamored_ by any woman before, but here he was, completely _mesmerized_ by this girl.

After finishing the first main dish, John pulls out a neatly wrapped box and hands it to Eve. Her eyes grow big in surprise.

“For me?”

“Well, it is your birthday isn’t it Darlin’?”

She giggles as she takes the box from him, unwrapping it and gasping at the content inside of the box. It’s a white gold Evenstar pendant with a necklace, like the one Arwen gave to Aragorn in Lord of the Rings.

“Oh my god!” she squeals. “It’s beautiful, thank you so much!”

“Turn around Darlin’, let me help you put it on,” he says, as he drapes the pendant around her neck. When his fingers gently caress her skin, he can hear her softly mewling at his touch, as he closes the clasp. The Evenstar falling nicely between the swell of her tits. She turns around and asks him:

“How did you know?”

“Well, a little birdie told me you were a big fan of Lord of the Rings, so of course couldn’t help but find you a fitting gift.”

“And on that note, I have a gift for you as well, Kiddo.” 

“As do your mom and me, Sam says, handing her a small, wrapped box as well.

He watches her trying to decide which gift to open, and she chooses Sam and her mom’s gift first. They gifted her a white-gold One Ring.

“Oh, I love it!”

She gets up and makes her way around the table and hugs Sam, and then her mom.

“Thank you thank you thank you…”

“You’re welcome, Honey.”

Back in her seat, she opens Dean’s present, and he can see her jaw-dropping.

“Oh… these are amazing Dean!”

“I know, they were a matching set. John got you the pendant, and I got you the earrings.”

“Thank you,” she says, kissing him on the cheek. “I love them.”

As she’s putting them in, the next course arrives. He can hear John explaining to her that that one is the palate cleanser and one generally chooses to serve something like a lemon or mint sorbet before they serve the next course, which is generally the second main course and it is red meat.

Dean loves that she’s willing to learn things.

_I’d love to teach her a thing or two myself._

The second main course is followed by a cheese course, and soon the waiters arrive with dessert, her decadent chocolate cake having a candle in it, and the happily married couple having sparklers in theirs. She blows out her candle and Dean can’t resist, so he leans in close and says:

“You like to _blow_ things too don’t you?”

“It depends… are you going to teach me how to blow _you?”_

“Hmmm…there’s nothing I would like more.”

She looks at him with a hint of lust in her eyes and then turns her attention back to her dessert.

“Allow me Darlin’,” John says, holding out a piece of chocolate cake between his fingers, feeding it to her from his hand.

The moan escaping from her lips as she tastes her cake makes Dean’s cock twitch, and he’s damn sure that he wants to make her moan like _that._ As John pulls his hand back, wanting to bring his digits to his own mouth, she stops him, pulling his fingers back to her lips, flicking her tongue over his index finger, licking the chocolate off, and then takes his thumb deep inside of her mouth, sensually sucking on it, her eyes never leave John’s as she does this. When she’s done, she releases his thumb with an obscene pop.

Dean instinctively looks around if anyone else might have seen it, but Tucker is on his Ipad, and Sam and Joyce are so distracted by each other, that they are completely oblivious to their surroundings.

_Thank God._

“No more alcohol for you Darlin’,” John says, chuckling, taking a sip of his dessert wine.

Dean pours her a glass of water and makes her drink it, trying to sober her up a bit because as much as he likes her this horny, this really isn’t the place.

By the time they’re done, he’s gotten her sober enough for her not to do anything inappropriate. It’s the end of the evening, so they’re all enjoying coffee and tea, except for Eve, who’s leaning against his chest, sleeping.

“Aww Honey, look, she’s tired. Isn’t she adorable when she sleeps?”

Dean can’t help but chuckle.

_Sure Joyce, though I doubt you would’ve found it cute when she was sucking off your father-in-law’s fingers not too long ago._

“I think it’s a good idea to wrap this up, let her sleep in a real bed,” John suggests, as he looks at her sleeping form.

“Eve? Baby Girl?”

“Hmmm?”

“It’s time to go home now.”

She sits up slowly, sighing, rubbing her eyes, stretching herself out a bit. Dean helps her to her feet, and they all make their way to the exit, heading towards their cars. Crowley brings the car around, John taking his leave, not before bidding them all good night, thanking them for a lovely evening, making sure he kisses the hand of the birthday girl before he leaves.

“Thank you for the lovely evenin’ Darlin’.”

They make their way to the parking lot and before Dean helps her get into Sam’s car, he hugs her to him, gently kissing her forehead.

“Promise me you’ll behave for me, Baby Girl.”

She nods, and he opens the door for her, Eve being the last to get in. He taps the hood signaling they’re good to go. As he watches them drive off into the distance, he can’t help but think how he’s going to handle _her._ The way she is now, she’d let anyone get into her pants and he can’t have that.

* * *

##  Eve’s PoV

She wakes up late in the morning, feeling especially horny, and it’s driving her crazy. She listens to see if anyone is upstairs, but she’s met by silence, which is good. She tiptoes to the door, listens again, and then turns the lock, so no one can walk in on her, and she can get herself off without being disturbed. She peels off her shirt and drops her panties, climbing back onto her bed and flopping onto her back, spreading her legs wide open. Moaning softly as she slides her fingers between her folds. She doesn’t need a lot of friction, because she’s already fucking soaked as it is, courtesy of her raging hormones.

“Fucking raging hormones,” she whispers to herself as she sinks her fingers deep inside of herself. “Hmmm…fuck.”

She’s been having to wear pantyliners to soak up most of her slick, almost every day of the bloody week. Right. Enough with all the overthinking, she needs to get off, pronto. It doesn’t take her long to figure out _who_ she wants to think about as she’s rubbing circles over her clit, while she’s fucking herself with her fingers, and soon enough, she’s coming.

“Hmmm…fuck… I needed that…happy fucking birthday to me!” she giggles, looking around, wondering what to do with her slick-covered fingers. She looks at them, shrugs, brings her fingers to her mouth, and sucks her own juices off them. She always kind of wondered what she tasted like, and she wasn’t disappointed. She rolls out of bed, slipping on her shirt and panties, unlocks the door, and makes her way downstairs for some sustenance.

Sam had arranged a caterer to deliver all sorts of yummy foods so they could just focus on getting ready for the big day. Mom and Tuck were already sitting at the kitchen table partaking in the feast, and after washing her hands, because well, she had just, you know… she sat down on her usual chair and dug in.

“So…you nervous mom?”

“A little Honey, just a little. It’s a big step for us all, you know, after your dad died.”

“I know, but you love Sam, right?”

She knows she does. She kind of always had a major crush on him, but well, being that he was her mom’s boyfriend put him off-limits. And the fact that he was now going to marry her mom just solidified that. Sam still had a very attractive brother she had been low-key flirting with for the past two years and he had most definitely returned the favor. The best thing was that she was going to see him today, so she was hoping she could get her flirt on.

“Yes, very much.”

“Well, then it’s fine by me. I just want you to be happy.”

“Aww Eevee, I want you to be happy too.”

“I am. So, what’s the plan for today momma?”

“Well, we’re going to get dressed first, do our makeup, and then you and I are going to the hair salon to have our hair done so we’re completely in Fifties style for the wedding, just like you wanted for your birthday.” 

After their brunch, they make their way upstairs and get dressed. She starts with her stockings and garter belt, then her panties, which she wears over the garter belt for practical reasons of course. Ever needed to pee so bad and not being able to pry them loose? Yeah, she had. Since then, she always wore her panties over the belt. She then puts on her quarter cup pushup bra because she knows that Dean is kind of obsessed with her tits. Since the first day they met, he has done nothing but stare at them. Well, okay mainly at her nipples, but it’s not her fault that they’re so sensitive that anything that brushes up against them instantly makes them hard.

She wiggles into her dress, puts on the belt, her shoes, grabs her bag and makeup, making her way to her mom’s room to do her makeup in the bathroom mirror.

“Mom, can you help me close my zipper please? I’ll do yours.”

Once they’re done, they head to the car and make their way to the hair salon. Her hairdresser fawns over her beautiful lush white hair, making a few beautiful victory rolls and setting them with what feels like an entire bottle of hairspray. Her mom chose a simple Grace Kelly roll, which meant she was done a bit sooner than she was.

“Oh, Eevee you look breathtaking.”

“So do you, mom, Sam is going to lose it when he sees you.”

They pay up and head to city hall, parking the car, Eve looking in the little mirror in the sun visor and putting on her favorite lipstick, “Hooker Red.”

They make their way to the entrance and she can see Sam and Dean with their backs turned and another man, nodding towards them, making both men turn around. She’s not very good at lipreading, but she was pretty sure they were saying “Wow.”

They greet each other, and the man with them introduces himself as John Winchester. Her eyes growing big when she recognizes him from a few years back.

“You’re the nice man who gave me my schoolbook back when it fell out of my bag, like two and half years ago at my favorite café.”

“You’re damn right I am. You remember that?”

“Yeah, because me and my friend thought you were hot,” she blurts out, without thinking followed by and embarrassed: “Oh, fuck my mouth, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean…”

_God forbid he ever finds out I have been fucking myself to his home porn video ever since I met him at that café. And that I call him my ‘daily wank.’_

Both John and Dean chuckle at her obvious embarrassment.

“It’s okay Darlin’, I have that effect on the ladies,” he says, winking at her.

_Great, now I’m hitting on their dad too. Fuck my life… he doesn’t seem bothered by it though. And he’s clearly checking out my tits too… and the rest. Thank god that my mom and Sam were too busy with each other because I think that I would want the ground to swallow me whole if they had heard me._

Sam offers his arm to Joyce, and before John can, Dean is already offering his arm to her, which she takes, strolling towards the entrance at a leisurely pace. Joyce Sam and Tucker in front of them and John walking on the right side of her.

“You uh…still can’t keep them down huh? Even with a bra on?” he teases, clearly trying to embarrass her some more.

“I wasn’t trying to. I’m wearing a quarter-cup because I know how much you like to look at my perky nipples.”

“Well… uh…” 

“Looks like she’s got you by the fuckin’ balls Dean.” followed by: “I like you already Darlin’.”

“Thanks, I like you too.”

“I bet you do, Darlin’, I bet you do.”

“Eevee, could you come here for a second?”

She lets go of Dean’s arm, walking over to her mother, swaying her hips as she does, knowing full well they’re staring at her ass.

“What’s up?”

“You have the rings?”

“Yeah, right here,” she says, fumbling around in her purse, and handing the boxes to her mom.

“Good, I think we are ready to go. Shall we, my love?”

“Yeah, let’s get married,” Sam says, kissing her mom on the lips.

* * *

After the ceremony, they make their way downtown for a small and intimate reception, followed by a dinner. Sam tells her that John is taking them to one of his favorite restaurants. The Maître D’ greets them as they enter, and guides them to the VIP-room, away from the hustle and bustle of the regular clientele.

Sam, Joyce, and Tucker sit on one side of the table and she sits between Dean and John on the other.

“So… are we like… getting a menu?”

“No Darlin’. I arranged for a special 12-course dinner; with all the drinks you want included. That are age appropriate that is.”

She can’t help but pout because she was hoping for some wine.

“However, I might share a bit of my wine with you because it’s your special day. How old are you going to be today?”

“ _Seventeen.”_

“Seventeen huh? Wow. I thought you were twenty.”

“That’s just silly, I’m still in high school.”

He grins widely, his tongue sticking out between his teeth, and he playfully boops her on the nose. She can’t help but like him. A lot.

“Thank you, John, for this lovely gift. It is amazing, you really didn’t have to do this.”

“No, need to thank me, Joyce, it’s my pleasure, we are family now after all. Please enjoy the evening because I know I will.”

When the first course arrives, she looks at her plate, not sure what is on it, so she does what she always does. She picks up whatever it is and cautiously sniffs it, and when the men are giving her puzzled looks, without thinking she says:

“What? I _like_ sniffing things before putting them in my mouth.”

“I bet you do,” Dean says, a big naughty smile plastered on his face.

She’s confused as to why he would call her out on something that, to her, seemed one of the most normal things to do. She’s always sniffed things before she put them in her mouth. Suddenly it hits her what he meant with that remark of his and she can feel her face getting hot. She’s pretty sure she’s the color of her lipstick now.

“Oh… oh god, that’s not...that’s not what I meant! Ew!”

All three men laugh, and she just sits there feeling embarrassed as hell. She bites her lip, realizing that if he made a joke like that, he might actually be interested in her, so she takes a risk. She slides her hand up his leg and lets it rest on his crotch, rubbing her hand over his length. He’s already getting hard and he’s not making any sort of attempt to remove her hand.

“What were you guys laughing about?” Joyce asks, which startles her, so she quickly pulls her hand away from his crotch.

“Oh, nothing important my love, Eve was just being silly,” Sam says, kissing Joyce on the lips.

“You want me to teach you Darlin’? What all of this is? How it works?”

“Yes please.”

_I bet you can teach me a lot of things._

“Now this is called a canapé, and it is generally one of the things that are served as the first course, which are the Hors D’oeuvres.”

He feeds her from his hand, and she’s loving every minute of it, even allowing him to wipe the corners of her mouth with his thumb.

_God… I want to lick his thumb so bad. What is wrong with me?_

“Now right now, it’s poultry and fish, so it’s paired with a Pinot Gris. Go on Darlin,’ have a taste.”

She takes a big swig of his glass of wine, and she really doesn’t care that she looks like a hamster gobbling down nuts, she’s not going to say no to tasting wine. It makes John chuckle, so he doesn’t seem to mind at all. After finishing the first main dish, John pulls out the neatly wrapped box and hands it to Eve. She looks at it in surprise.

“For me?”

“Well, it is your birthday isn’t it Darlin’?”

She giggles as she takes the box from him, unwrapping it and gasping at the content inside of the box. It’s a white gold Evenstar pendant with a necklace, like the one Arwen gave to Aragorn in Lord of the Rings.

“Oh my god!” she squeals. “It’s beautiful, thank you so much!”

“Turn around Darlin’, let me help you put it on,” he says, as he drapes the pendant around her neck, his fingers gently caressing her skin, which makes her mewl softly. He closes the clasp, letting the Evenstar fall nicely between her boobs. She turns around and asks him:

“How did you know?”

“Well, a little birdie told me you were a big fan of Lord of the Rings, so of course couldn’t help but find you a fitting gift.”

_Sam. Sam told him._

“And on that note, I have a gift for you as well, Kiddo.” 

“As do your mom and me,” Sam says, as he hands her a wrapped, small box as well.

She can’t decide which one to open, so she eeny, meeny, miny, moes it in her head. It ends up being her mom and Sam’s gift, and they gift her a white gold One Ring.

“Oh, I love it!”

She gets up and makes her way around the table and hugs Sam, and then her mom.

“Thank you thank you thank you…”

“You’re welcome, Honey.”

Back in her seat, she opens Dean’s present next.

_Holy shit, these are matching Evenstar earrings that go with the necklace._

“Oh… these are amazing Dean!”

“I know, they were a matching set. John got you the pendant, and I got you the earrings.”

“Thank you,” she says, kissing him on the cheek. “I love them.”

As she’s putting them in, the next course arrives. She turns to John again, waiting for him to teach her more.

“Now this course is the eighth course. It’s generally used as a palate cleanser or an intermezzo, and it’s a lemon, lime, or mint sorbet before they serve the next course, which is generally red meat.”

When the second main course arrives, John feeds her again and lets her taste the wine that goes with that one too, followed by the cheese course, with more wine, and soon, the waiters arrive with dessert. They set a plate in from of her with a piece of very decadent chocolate cake, that has a candle on it, and her mom and Sam have sparklers in theirs. She blows out her candle and Dean leans in close and says:

“You like to _blow_ things too don’t you?”

“It depends… are you going to teach me how to blow _you?”_

“Hmmm…there’s nothing I would like more.”

She looks at him with a hint of lust in her eyes and then turns her attention back to her dessert. 

“Allow me Darlin’,” John says, holding out a piece of chocolate cake between his fingers.

She eats it from between his fingers, moaning at the taste of it. As John pulls his hand back, probably to lick his extremities clean, she stops him, pulling his fingers back to her lips, flicking her tongue over his index finger, licking the chocolate off, and then takes his thumb deep inside of her mouth, sensually sucking on it, her eyes never leaving John’s as she does this. When she’s done, she releases his thumb with an obscene pop.

_I can’t believe I just did that…_

“No more alcohol for you Darlin’,” John says, chuckling, as he takes a sip of his dessert wine.

Dean pours her a glass of water and makes her drink it, clearly trying to sober her up a bit.

_I guess all those sips of wine affected me more than I thought._

She leans into Dean’s chest, allowing herself to doze off.

“Eve? Baby Girl?”

“Hmmm?”

“It’s time to go home now.”

She sits up slowly, sighing, rubbing her eyes, stretching herself out a bit. Dean helps her to her feet, and they all make their way to the exit, heading towards their cars. Crowley brings the car around, John taking his leave, not before bidding them all good night, thanking them for a lovely evening, kissing her hand before he leaves.

“Thank you for the lovely evening Darlin’.”

They make their way to the parking lot and before Dean helps her get into Sam’s car, he hugs her to him, gently kissing her forehead.

“Promise me you’ll behave for me, Baby Girl.”

She nods, and he opens the door for her so she can get in. She can hear him tapping on the roof and then they drive off, heading home.

Once they’re home, she says goodnight to everyone, asking her mom if she can open her zipper, which she does, and then makes her way up to her room. The wine, Dean, _and_ John have made her so goddamn horny, she really needs to get off, before she explodes. She strips until she’s completely naked, brushes out her hair, tying it up and out of the way in a bun. She switches off the light, making her way to her bed in the moonlight. She lays down on her bed spreading her legs and fingering herself, while she uses all her fingers of her free hand to rub her clit.

“Hmmm… fuck…feels so good _John_ … fuck _Daddy…_ I’m gonna come…

Her orgasm takes over her body, making her spread her legs even wider, her toes curling, her body shuddering as his name falls from her mouth repeatedly. She allows herself to ride it out and then decides she needs to come again, so she starts on round two, making herself come once more, before she falls asleep, a satisfied smile on her face.


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean never thought he'd be a mob bosses' daughters' first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please do not copy my work to this or any other site.

He hits the snooze button on his alarm when it first goes off. He’s not ready to get out of bed yet and hungover as _balls._

_I should’ve laid off the whisky._

He feels an arm snaking around his chest, and someone nibbling on his ear, softly whispering:

“Morning Dean.”

 _Fuck. Fuckity fuck. What was her name again? Emma?_ _Donna? Lisa? Kendra?_

“Hey… Kitten _.”_

He always uses that when he’s having meaningless sex and can’t even remember their names. It always works, because somehow every single one of them loves it when he calls them that. Besides, he doesn’t need to know their names, since having sex with them is just a one-time deal anyway.

“Hey, listen, Kitten, as much as I love having you in bed, I really need to get ready for work.”

“Hmm… you sure? I think this kitten would like to purr for you again…”

“Yeah, pretty sure. Like I said yesterday, it’s a one-night-only Dean special. We had our fun, but now it’s time to move on.”

“Hey, you can’t blame a girl for trying.”

“True,” he says as he rolls out of bed, “but it’s not gonna happen. If you could do me a solid and leave while I go take a shower, that would be great.”

She sighs. “Fine, I’ll go. It’s your loss though.”

“I guess it is, Debra,” he says, shrugging. If one thing works the best to get rid of a woman, it’s by calling her the wrong name.

“It’s _Lisa,_ you dick!”

“Sure.”

He watches her angrily snatch up all her clothes, slipping them back on and stomping out of his apartment, slamming the door behind her. That takes care of that. He walks into the shower, switches it on, and gets under the spray, letting the hot water wash him clean. His mind wanders to Eve. He feels a bit guilty that it’s April already and he’s ghosted her since the wedding. He could have seen her at Thanksgiving and Christmas, but he was in Europe with John, so he couldn’t make it. To be honest, even after his return he didn’t even make the effort to see her. On one hand, he really did want to, on the other hand… he likes her more than he wants to admit, so better to keep his distance.

After his morning bathroom routine, he gathers his stuff, and before he leaves for work, he grabs a box with a new cellphone in it and slips it in his briefcase. He’s going to swing by Eve later on and give it to her, he just hopes she’s not going to be too mad he didn’t keep in touch.

He parks the Impala in his private parking space and makes a stop at the coffee shop, ordering a Red Eye coffee to go and one of those tasty-looking muffins to go with it. It’s not pie, but it’ll do.

“On second thought, could you add one of those cherry pie muffins to my order as well?”

“Sure, anything else Sir?”

“Nah, that’s it, thanks.”

He pays once his order is called and leaves, strolling towards the office. He knows Eve has a sweet tooth, so bringing her that cherry pie muffin will definitely score him some points with her. He steps out on the fifteenth floor, greeting Phyllis as he makes his way to his office.

He spends the day catching up on paperwork, mainly filing away the pile of cases that had been closed successfully. With John taking him along on his trips, visiting his clubs all over the world, and also teaching him the fine art of assassination, he hardly had any time left for his regular work. He could actually really use an assistant, maybe even someone who could take over his cases when he was _indisposed._

After lunch, he heads to John’s office for a meeting. It’s nothing super important, just a quarterly meeting to discuss how things were going. John calls him in, and he takes a seat.

“There’s some important business I have to discuss with you. Something has come to my attention and I _need_ your assistance on this. I would have preferred to leave you out of this, but I have no choice. You see or talked to Eve recently?”

“I uh… not since the wedding.”

The look John’s giving him speaks volumes.

“Doesn’t fuckin’ matter because that’s going to change right fucking now. You remember her dad dying in a car accident?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“It wasn’t an accident.”

He gives John a puzzled look. “What do you mean, it wasn’t an accident?”

“He was murdered. It was a hit. Turns out he had quite the debt with the Luxor Casino.”

“The Romans killed him.”

“Yeah, that’s what I suspect.”

“But what does that have to do with Eve?”

“Well…that’s the thing. I had Crowley look into Joyce’s past, and guess who was buttering her muffin 18 years ago this October?”

“Holy shit. Dick? Are you sure Eve is his?”

“Pretty damn sure. I had Crowley get me a hair sample from Eve’s brush while he was placing cameras in Joyce’s home and I swiped a glass when I met Dick for our monthly meeting at the golf course. Got it tested. DNA was a match.”

“You placed cameras in their house?”

“Don’t look so fuckin’ surprised Dean, you know in my line of work I can’t take any risks. And with Eve being a Roman, it’s even more important that she is watched closely. Especially since the company that hired Joyce last year belongs to Roman Enterprises.”

“You think they’re fucking again?”

“Oh, I know they are. Had Crowley look into it, and those late nights she’s been working, well, she’s been _working_ alright.”

“You’re going to tell Sam?”

“Nope. He doesn’t need to know. He wants to live an apple-pie life with fucking whipped cream and a cherry on top, I say we let him. I’ve got you, Crowley, and little old me looking out for him and Eve, so it’s best to let sleeping dogs lie.”

He can’t believe Eve is Dick Roman’s daughter. Also, his dad placing cameras in Joyce’s home is kind of a turn-on. He’s about to ask John if he could get access to the feeds, but before he can ask, he can see that John knows _exactly_ what he is thinking.

“No Dean, you’re not getting access to the camera feeds.”

He’s about to say something back when his phone rings. It’s Eve. She wouldn’t call him without a valid reason, which is why he answers, putting her on speakerphone, so John can hear her too.

“Hey, Kiddo, what’s up?"

“Hey…can you, maybe come over?”

He can hear a slight tremble in her voice when she speaks, and he knows something is wrong.

“You okay? You sound upset.”

“I’m not okay… I’m not okay,” she says, breaking down and sobbing uncontrollably into the phone.

“I’m on my way Kiddo.”

He hangs up, looking at John, seeing the obvious worry on his face at hearing Eve in distress. Dean knows one thing for sure, Sam is not the only one madly in love with her. It was pretty obvious to him at the wedding dinner, but seeing him now, when she’s not even near him, it’s a dead give-away. Luckily, he’s not a poor sap like Sam and John. She’s cute and all, but there’s no way he’s ever going to end up like them.

“You should go, son, do _whatever_ it takes to apologize for ghosting the poor girl, grovel, beg if you must, and if she forgives you, you better make fuckin’ goddamn sure you _never_ leave her side again, or you’ll have me to answer to. For once you might want to start thinking with your actual brain instead of your dick.”

“Yes Sir.”

_Well… there goes my plan of keeping her at a distance._

* * *

He parks his car and makes his way to the front door, no one answering when he rings the bell. He starts to feel uneasy, hoping she didn’t hurt herself or worse, someone _else_ hurt her.

_God, please don’t let her be hurt._

He decides to try the back yard, entering through the door, and as he does, he sees her sitting on the bench under the tree, looking completely miserable. He doesn’t waste any time, and within seconds he is by her side, pulling her against his body, hugging her tight.

“What’s wrong Baby Girl?”

“I miss my daddy…” she wails, before burying her face against his chest, her body shaking as she starts to cry.

Hearing her wail like that just breaks his heart.

“I’m sorry Kiddo. It’s okay, just let it out,” he whispers, kissing her head, rocking her body back and forth, trying to soothe her. 

“Tell me about him. Tell me about your daddy.”

“I just miss him so much…” she says, sniffling. “He was _always_ there for me, cheering me on, even on my worst day. He’d always find a way to make something good out of a bad situation. And even if people were complete dickwads, hating on me for being different, you know what he’d say?”

“No, tell me Kiddo.”

“Just let it slide off, like water off a duck’s back.”

“He was my best friend, my _only_ friend besides Jamie and when it was my birthday, he always made sure that it was memorable, every birthday better than the next. Even if no one came, at least he made me feel like the most important girl in the universe, like I was his number one.”

That’s one thing he doesn’t really understand, because how can you _not_ like her? She’s smart, she’s funny, has great taste in men, case in point, himself, and she seems like fun to be around from the interactions he’s had with her. It can only mean one thing, and that is that they don’t really hate her, they’re just jealous of all the attention she gets. Because one thing is for sure, as soon as she enters a room every single male gaze is upon her.

“Did you know that he bought this house when I was born, because of this tree?”

“Oh, I get it, because it’s an apple tree and you’re Eve, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I think I would have liked him.”

“I think he’d be chasing you with a baseball bat just for talking to me.”

_Well, your real dad would probably sink my feet in concrete and throw me in the fucking sea, never to be found again._

“I tend to have that effect on dads yeah,” he says chuckling, shaking his head.

“But yeah, I just…I just really hoped that I could finally make some friends, that for once people were actually genuinely nice to me because they liked me, but everybody just hates me.”

“I don’t hate you,” he says, pulling her against him and making her cry all over again.

“Yes, you do. You’ve ignored me since the wedding. You didn’t even answer my texts.” she says, sniffling as she talks.

“I was in Europe and Asia.”

“So? They have cell reception in Europe and Asia too you know.”

“I’m sorry Baby Girl, I was really busy. I wanted to, but stuff came up. But that’s not what’s bothering you now, is it? Tell me what happened.”

She tells him the whole thing, little sobs, and sniffs escaping from her lips in between her spoken words as she does.

“You know what? How about I let you wash Baby for me?”

“Really?” she asks, followed by a whimper.

He can see the idea of him letting her touch something that means so much to him makes her happy, and it’s really all that he wants in the world right now. To make her feel like she mattered, to see her smile again.

“Really Kiddo.”

He’s unsure of himself, of her reaction, but he takes the risk regardless. He’s been wanting to do this forever, just never had the chance because they were never really alone. Not like this. He kisses her forehead, her cheek, and then the side of her mouth. When she whimpers with desire, he knows she wants it too, so he pecks her on the lips, gently. He can sense she’s a bit nervous and unsure of what to do.

_Cute._

He flicks his tongue over her lips, asking for permission to play with hers, and she lets him, their kisses growing more heated, but there’s a clumsiness to her kiss that he can’t quite place. He loves how soft her lips are, and how _good_ it feels to finally make out with her. He pulls away from her and she moans at the loss of his lips.

“On one condition Kiddo. You wear that sexy little bikini you bought for the charity event. And driver picks the music, shotgun shuts her cakehole.”

“Deal,” she says, giggling, wiping her tears away with her shirt.

He can see her staring at his lips, biting down on her own, looking him in the eyes, and then at his lips again, asking him… begging him for more kisses. He obliges her, and he captures her mouth with his again, making out for what feels like forever. When their lips finally part again, their foreheads resting against each other, he says:

“I have a gift for you.”

“You do?”

“Don’t move,” he says, as he walks out of the yard. He takes the phone out of his briefcase, together with the muffin he bought this morning, and makes his way back, sitting back down next to her.

He can see she’s confused when he hands her the phone.

“It’s uhm…I’d like to keep kissing you, and talking to you, and hanging out with you, but… well,” he chuckles, “Sam will probably blow a gasket if he ever finds out, so we need to be discreet about it.”

“You’d like to keep kissing me?”

“Yeah, Kiddo. Unless you don’t want me to.”

“I do. I want to. Like _really_ want to.”

“Awesome. What’s that chick's deal anyway? Being mean to you like that?”

“It’s what they’ve been doing for years really. And they’re well… innocent in comparison to the guys. The things they say that they want to do to a _freak_ like me. That’s why the girls hate me because the guys are saying things about me, things I supposedly did, spreading all kinds of rumors about me.”

“And are those rumors true?”

“Nope. I’ve never even kissed a guy before so…”

“I was your first kiss?”

“Yeah…”

_That explains the clumsiness. I was her first._

“Was I good? I mean…did you like it?”

“Yeah… fireworks,” she says, blushing.

“Like…chick flick fireworks?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Awesome… I uh… got something else for you too,” he says, handing her the paper bag. She opens it and looks inside.

“Oh, a muffin?”

“Not just any muffin. It’s a _cherry pie_ muffin.”

“Are you trying to bribe me because you’ve been ghosting me?”

“No…yes… I mean…maybe? Is it working?”

“Not really. It’s going to take more than just a muffin to get me to forgive you for ignoring me.”

_Shit. How do I fix this…maybe I could…no. That would mean no more afternoon delights with random chicks. Aw hell. Fuck it. If this means I get to swipe her v-card, then it’s a sacrifice I am willing to make._

“Well, I was hoping the muffin would be enough. But since it isn’t…” he says, taking out his keys, taking one off the ring, and handing it to her. “I am giving you this.”

“A key? To what? No wait…don’t tell me it’s the key to your heart?” she says, and he detects a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

_It might as well be. I’m giving up afternoon sex for you. And I love afternoon sex._

He rolls his eyes at her. “No, it’s the spare key to my apartment. So, you can come to visit whenever you like. Now that makes you the only woman to ever have gotten a key to my home. Am I forgiven now?”

“Fine. but don’t ignore me again, you dick,” she says, a big grin on her face. “Now feed me.”

“Yes ma’am,” he says, holding out the muffin, allowing her to take a big bite out of it. With her mouth full of it, she moans, trying to speak, probably saying something like _oh my god._

“What?”

She finishes chewing and swallowing and then says: “Oh my god, this is amazing. You have to try it!” She tells him, breaking off a piece and holding it up to his mouth. He takes the piece she offers him, tasting it, and he has to agree with her.

“Holy shit, that is fucking delicious, Kiddo.”

“You know what else tastes delicious?”

He wants to answer her, but she doesn’t give him the chance to. She straddles his lap, kisses him, softly at first, and then deeper, grinding her cunt down on his crotch, moaning into his mouth.

_Holy shit, I wasn’t counting on this._

He can feel his cock getting hard, and he’s actually enjoying her dry humping him, so he cups her ass, assisting her until the friction makes her come. She pulls away from his lips and he looks up at her, grinning.

“Hmmm… you taste like cherry pie.” followed by, “I thought you said you’d never… you know.”

“Had sex? _”_

“Yeah.”

“I haven’t. But there’s this thing called masturbation; I don’t know if you’ve heard of it? It feels really good.” she teases, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Is that so? I never tried it before. So… how often do you do this?”

“Every chance I get, I’m a really horny girl you know.”

“I’ve noticed.”

* * *

## Eve’s PoV

“What do you think of this one?” she asks, as she steps out of the dressing room, in a tiny black bikini that covered enough, but well… it left very little to the imagination.

“Wow. If I was a pervert, I’d definitely get my car washed by you.” Jamie chuckled.

“Well, that so happens to be the look I’m going for. What do you think? Should I buy it?”

"It's your choice, but if I were you, I’d just go with your R2-D2 bikini, that looks good on you as well, and who the hell cares what those popular girls think.”

“I know, but they _asked_ me if I wanted to join their _Spring Car Wash for Charity_ , and I kind of really do want to, it’s the first time they’re actually being nice to me for a change.”

Jamie can’t help but roll their eyes at her. “I am telling you that they are most likely screwing with you. I bet you five bucks that when you tell Jennifer you bought a bikini, she’ll laugh in your face and tell you it was all just a prank.”

“Well, then I’ll just have an extra bikini to wear I guess.”

She changes back into her clothes and they make their way to the register, where she pays for the bikini with her saved allowance, and they leave the store.

“So, what’s next?”

“Milkshake or ice cream?”

“Both?”

“Both.”

“Both is good.”

After a short walk, they take a seat in one of the booths in the back of their favorite diner, ordering their milkshakes and ice creams. She loves the triple nut caramel milkshake they make here, so that is, of course, what she goes with. They’re chatting happily and don’t even notice that a bunch of loudmouthed girls take a seat in the booth next to theirs until Eve hears them mention the charity event. It's Jennifer and her friends. She wants to say hi, but she stops, reminding herself of what Jamie had said earlier, opting to eavesdrop in on their conversation instead. It’s not hard to do since they are quite a loud-mouthed bunch of girls. Of course, they talk about the usual crap of who had been making out under the bleachers with who, and then inevitably someone mentions her name.

“So… are we really going to let Eve come to the charity?”

They erupt in all sorts of chatter about how much they hate her, and her weird looking face, trying to steal all of their boyfriends and more of that shit she’s already heard so many times before when she’d hide out on the toilet during lunch because she was tired of the teasing and bullying.

“What do you think? _None_ of us really want _her_ there, do we? No one wants to have their car washed by a disgusting freak like _that_. We’ll just wait for her to show up and make sure she never wants to show her albino face anywhere ever again. Enough about her, let’s talk about _me._ Let me show you my bikini, I look hot in it don’t I? Jason is gonna have such a raging boner when he sees me…”

Eve doesn’t even hear the rest of it, she just sees red. She’s looking at her milkshake, which is still mostly full, and then at Jamie, and they can see exactly what she wants to do. She stands up with her milkshake in her hand and walks over to the booth next to them.

“Hey Jennifer, you’re right. You do look hot. Here, let me help.” she says, dumping the entire contents of her shake on her head. 

“There. Much better. Bye now.”

As she walks towards the door, she can hear Jennifer’s hysterical angry screaming, but she really doesn’t care. This felt fucking good.

“Galadriel?”

“Hmmm?” she looks up at Jamie, who has a worried look on their face.

“I’m really sorry. But you owe me five bucks.”

“I know.”

She’s too humiliated to get up and leave, knowing they’ll just laugh at her all the way to the door, so they just wait them out. She wishes she had had the guts to have dumped her shake on her head, but her mom being married to a lawyer meant she knew that it could get her in trouble. She wasn’t looking forward to getting charged for assault. Doesn’t matter that the things they did to her since she started attending school were worse.

When the girls do finally leave, completely oblivious to their presence there the whole time, so do they. She and Jamie part ways and she heads home, the house empty when she arrives. She sits in the backyard on her favorite bench under the apple tree, which of course was the reason her parents bought this house in the first place, because her dad saw it as a sign, her name being Eve and all. Then, she thinks about her dad, who always knew the right things to say, and the tears just start rolling down her cheeks. With her vision blurred by her tears, she manages to make a call.

“Hey, Kiddo, what’s up?”

“Hey…can you, maybe come over?”

“You okay? You sound upset.”

“I’m not okay… I’m not okay.” she just breaks down, sobbing uncontrollably into the phone.

“I’m on my way Kiddo.”

She hangs up and just sits there for what feels like ages until she hears the familiar rumble of Dean’s car pulling up to the house. He enters the yard through the fence door, and he’s by her side within seconds, pulling her against him, hugging her tight.

“What’s wrong Baby Girl?”

“I miss my daddy…” she wails, before burying her face against his chest, her body shaking as she starts to cry again.

“I’m sorry Kiddo. It’s okay, just let it out,” he whispers, kissing her head, rocking her body back and forth, trying to soothe her. 

“Tell me about him. Tell me about your daddy.”

She tells him the things that matter to her the most. About how he was her cheerleader. How he was always _there_ for her. How he’d always find a way to make something good out of a bad situation and told her that if people were negative towards her or hateful, to just let it slide off her like water off a duck’s back. That he was her best friend, and one of her only friends besides Jamie. That somehow every year he managed to make her birthday more special than the previous one because even if no one came, she was still his number one.

“Did you know that he bought this house when I was born, because of this tree?”

“Oh, I get it, because it’s an apple tree and you’re Eve, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I think I would have liked him.”

“I think he’d be chasing you with a baseball bat just for talking to me.”

“I tend to have that effect on dads yeah,” he says chuckling, shaking his head.

“But yeah, I just…I just really hoped that I could finally make some friends, that for once people were actually genuinely nice to me because they liked me, but everybody just hates me.”

“I don’t hate you,” he says pulling her against him and making her cry all over again.

“Yes, you do. You’ve ignored me since the wedding. You didn’t even answer my texts.” she says, sniffling as she talks.

“I was in Europe and Asia.”

“So? They have cell reception in Europe and Asia too you know.”

“I’m sorry Baby Girl, I was really busy. I wanted to, but stuff came up. But that’s not what’s bothering you now, is it? Tell me what happened.”

So, she tells him the whole story, from start to finish, careful not to leave anything out, little sobs and sniffs escaping from her lips in between her spoken words as she does.

“You know what? How about I let you wash Baby for me?”

“Really?” she asks, followed by a whimper.

He never let anyone except him touch his Baby, so the fact that he would let her do that when Sam wasn’t even allowed to touch her, made her feel special. Like she mattered to someone. Even if he had been a dick the past months.

“Really Kiddo.”

He kisses her forehead, Her cheek. Then the side of her mouth, and she can’t help but whimper with desire, the _need_ to feel his lips on hers, even if she is a blubbering mess of snot and tears right now. The sound escaping from her mouth is enough incentive for him to kiss her, just gently pecking her lips. Her sadness is replaced by arousal and nervousness because she’s never kissed anyone before. Besides her mom. But she doesn’t kiss her mom like this.

_Okay, brain… stop it. He’s kissing you; Dean Winchester is kissing you._

She feels his tongue flick over her lips, asking for permission to play with hers and she lets it, Dean guiding her through the kiss. It feels amazing, like in those chick flicks she knew he hated so much, but kind of secretly loved, where fireworks exploded in the background as the main protagonists kissed each other passionately underneath them. He pulls away from her and she moans, not wanting to stop kissing him, ever.

“On one condition Kiddo. You wear that sexy little bikini you bought for the charity event. And driver picks the music, shotgun shuts her cakehole.”

“Deal,” she says, giggling, wiping her tears away with her shirt.

She stares at his plump lips, biting down on her lower lip, looking him in the eyes, and then at his lips again, asking him… begging him for more kisses. He obliges, and they kiss for what feels like forever. When their lips finally part again, their foreheads resting against each other he says:

“I have a gift for you.”

“You do?”

“Don’t move,” he says, as he walks out of the yard.

When he returns, sitting back down next to her, he has a phone in his hand, which he gives to her, and she can’t help but look at him, puzzled as to what she’s supposed to do with the phone.

“It’s uhm…I’d like to keep kissing you, and talking to you, and hanging out with you, but… well,” he chuckles, “Sam will probably blow a gasket if he ever finds out, so we need to be discreet about it.”

“You’d like to keep kissing me?”

“Yeah, Kiddo. Unless you don’t want me to.”

“I do. I want to. Like _really_ want to.”

“Awesome. What’s that chick's deal anyway? Being mean to you like that?”

“It’s what they’ve been doing for years really. And they’re well… innocent in comparison to the guys. The things they say that they want to do to a _freak_ like me. That’s why the girls hate me because the guys are saying things about me, things I supposedly did, spreading all kinds of rumors about me.”

“And are those rumors true?”

“Nope. I’ve never even kissed a guy before so…”

“I was your first kiss?”

“Yeah…”

“Was I good? I mean…did you like it?”

“Yeah… fireworks,” she says, blushing.

“Like…chick flick fireworks?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Awesome… I uh… got something else for you too,” he says, handing her the paper bag. She opens it and looks inside.

“Oh, a muffin?”

“Not just any muffin. It’s a _cherry pie_ muffin,” he says, giving her one of his crooked confident smiles, and nodding his head like he just gave her the best gift ever. As if. He’s going to have to do a lot better than a muffin.

“Are you trying to bribe me because you’ve been ghosting me?”

“No…yes… I mean…maybe? Is it working?”

“Not really. It’s going to take more than just a muffin to get me to forgive you for ignoring me.”

“Well, I was hoping the muffin would be enough. But since it isn’t…” he says, taking out his keys, taking one off the ring, and handing it to her. “I am giving you this.”

_Holy fucksticks… it’s a key to his apartment. Okay, play it cool Eve, just pretend it’s nothing._

“A key? To what? No wait…don’t tell me it’s the key to your heart?” she says, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

He rolls his eyes at her. “No, it’s the spare key to my apartment. So, you can come to visit whenever you like. Now that makes you the only woman to ever have gotten a key to my home. Am I forgiven now?”

“Fine. but don’t ignore me again, you dick,” she says, a big grin on her face. “Now feed me.”

“Yes ma’am,” he says, holding out the muffin.

She takes a big bite out of it and it just tastes so fucking good, she can’t help but moan. She tries to speak, but she kind of sounds like Kenny from South Park.

“What?”

She finishes chewing and swallowing and then says: “Oh my god, this is amazing. You have to try it!” she squeals, breaking off a piece and holding it up to his mouth. She can see him hesitate, but he takes it from her anyway.

“Holy shit, that is fucking delicious, Kiddo.”

“You know what else tastes delicious?”

Before he can answer, she straddles him and kisses him, softly at first, then deeper, grinding her pussy down on his crotch, moaning into his mouth. She feels him getting hard, his hands moving down to cup her ass, assisting her until the friction makes her come. She pulls away from his lips and he looks up at her, grinning.

“Hmmm… you taste like cherry pie.” followed by, “I thought you said you’d never… you know.”

“Had sex? _”_

“Yeah.”

“I haven’t. But there’s this thing called masturbation; I don’t know if you’ve heard of it? It feels really good.” She teases, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Is that so? I never tried it before. So how often do you do this?”

“Every chance I get, I’m a really horny girl you know.”

“I’ve noticed.”


	4. At The Car Wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's Baby really needs a good wash but will Eve be able to do a good job on her and get the reward she deserves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please do not copy my work to this, or any other site.

The past few months have been a lot of fun. _She’s_ a lot of fun. He started playing the role of favorite uncle more often and picked her up almost every weekend for fun activities, like mini-golf, karting, bowling, and movies. Not to forget renaissance fairs and comic cons, because they were geeks after all. Posting her outings on social media was completely her idea so that once they were going to have sex, nobody would suspect anything because they were already hanging out so much anyway.

To be perfectly honest, he _loves_ hanging out with her. She’s smart, sexy as hell and he loves kissing her. That mouth of hers, my _G_ _od…_ it drives him wild. Not just the kissing, mind you, but the girl’s a natural at sucking his cock as well. He didn’t even really have to teach her, just a bit of finetuning here and there, giving him the best cocksucking experience of his life. Quite a few chicks have sucked him off in past, but _none_ of them come close to _her._ More importantly, she likes it, _loves_ it even. That naughty little twinkle in her eye as she teases him with that pretty little tongue of hers, the way she moans around him as she gets herself off too, as he blows his load inside of her warm, accommodating mouth.

He has to admit, it’s getting exceedingly hard to resist her advances, because like she told him the first time he kissed her, she’s a very horny girl. If it were up to her, they’d be fucking already, but Dean wanted to wait. It was going to be her first time after all, and he wanted to make sure that she would remember it for the rest of her life. His apartment was a good option, but he didn’t want to do it there.

Dean didn’t want to give her the idea that they were in a relationship any more than he already had by giving her the key to his apartment. And knowing her, she’d probably not be able to focus because all she could think about were all the women he banged on his bed. The first time she came around, she flat out refused to sit on his bed until he had reassured her that the sheets were clean and fresh and not full of cooties from random chicks.

Which is why it had to be at her house, preferably with no one else around. She’d be at ease and relaxed, and that is what he wanted for her. Also, he kind of liked the idea of the surveillance cameras hanging everywhere, because they’d make it feel like he was making his own porn video, and he knew for a fact John would be watching them fuck. He likes being watched.

His phone buzzes and he can see it’s a message from Eve.

_The coast is clear. XOXO Eve._

He can’t help but smile as he reads her message.

_Hmm… Hell yeah, today is the day I get to pop her cherry._

He types: _On my way Kiddo_ , and presses send.

He takes a quick shower because he wants to make sure he smells all nice for her, even if he’s sweating again within five minutes because of the heat. He heads downstairs to the car, driving to her house, classic rock blasting from the car stereo. As he turns the corner and pulls up to the driveway, she’s standing in front of the garage, on her tippy toes, holding up a car sign with ‘Eve’s Car Wash’ written on it in big colorful letters. He can’t help but smile seeing how much time she had put into making the sign. It’s cute that she would go through all the trouble for him. His eyes wander over her body and he can feel his cock growing hard.

_Fuck. she might as well be standing there naked..._

Getting out of the car, he approaches her slowly, taking the time to drink her in. He had never gotten the chance to see her almost naked, and this was pretty damn close because the bikini she is wearing is fucking _tiny._ Just three little squares of fabric covering her sex, and her tits. There’s no way in hell that Sam or Joyce would _ever_ allow her to wear something like _that._ To be perfectly honest, if he wasn’t planning on fucking her, he would have told her to wear something more appropriate because right now she looks like a cheap whore.

“Well, now I know why the other girls didn’t want you washing cars with them.”

“Oh yeah? Why is that?”

“Because you would have stolen _all_ of their customers looking the way you do,” he says, caressing her arm with his fingers.

“I look like a cheap prostitute, don’t I?”

“Well, I’m not one to call a woman a whore, Baby Girl, unless they really want me to…” he says, as he moves in really close to her.

“… but I look like one and you want to fuck my fucking brains out, don’t you?” she finishes, licking her lips and grinning widely.

He nearly chokes when he hears her says that, and he desperately tries to think of something to say, but he’s kind of flustered and the words don’t come out. He’s not used to her talking dirty or let alone using words like _whore._

“You like?”

“Yeah.”

“How much?”

_So much I would fuck you on the hood of my car in front of the whole fucking neighborhood._

He stares at her plump lips, wanting so much to kiss her, and he can see she wants it bad, but with the neighbors probably watching their every move he decides to only pull her in for a firm hug, making sure she can feel how hard he is for her, his hand trailing down her back and squeezing her bare ass gently. She giggles, squirming free of his grasp, and twirls for him, to show off her bikini, teasing him some more with that hot body of hers.

“So… where’s the fam gone?”

“To the waterpark, so they won’t be back anytime soon. Told them I was prepping up for a school project, so I couldn’t go,” she says, as she takes his hand and pulls him to a foldable lawn chair she set up for him in the opening of the garage.

“A school project? In the summer? And Sam bought it?” he asks, sinking into the chair, making himself comfortable.

“Well, my mom did. I am after all a straight-A student with perfect attendance. And if Sam does suspect anything, he’ll probably think I’m screwing around with Jamie.”

“So why aren’t you screwing around with Jamie?” he asks, popping open one of the beers she had set down under the chair for him.

“Because silly… Jamie bats for the _other_ team, they just haven’t come out yet…”

_Oh, so that’s why they never did the nasty. Makes sense. Good for Jamie. Also good for me._

“…and I’ve also been sneaking around the house with Claire, and they haven’t even noticed _that.”_

He almost spits out his beer when he hears her say she’s been sneaking around with a girl. He knows she’s a wild one, but he just never thought she’d be into girls too. God, he wishes he had access to the camera feeds now because he really wanted to see her coming in another girl’s mouth.

_John, you lucky bastard, getting to watch her have sex with another chick._

“When you say sneaking… do you mean _actually_ sneaking or… _sneaking,_ ” he says, putting his index and middle fingers in a V shape in front of his lips, sensually wagging his tongue at her.

“You know exactly what I mean, Dee,” she says, rolling her eyes at him playfully. Anyway, have you chosen your song yet Mr. Winchester?”

He chuckles and after pairing his phone with the speakers, he presses play on his phone, Warrant’s Cherry Pie blasting from the speakers. She rolls her eyes at him, and he can see she wants to say something he stops her before she can.

“Tut tut tut, Kiddo, driver picks the music…”

“...shotgun shuts her cakehole,” she mutters, finishing his sentence.

“That’s my girl. Now be gentle with my Baby and I promise I’ll be gentle with you.”

He leans back in his chair and enjoys the show, opening another beer. She’s trying to keep it as family-friendly as possible, but given what she has on, it’s not easy, because everything she does is a major turn-on. She hoses herself off and this guy cycling by in the street is so distracted by her, he cycles straight into a lamppost, making Dean howl with laughter. The noise of the crash makes her look that guy’s way.

“Are you okay sir?” she yells at the guy, a concerned look on her face.

“Yeah…yeah fine, no worries,” the man says as he gets on his bike and cycles on, clearly embarrassed.

“Did you see what happened Dee?” she asks, a confused look on her face.

“Oh yeah, I did,” he snorts, trying to regain his composure, “The dude saw you hosing yourself off and he got so distracted he cycled straight into a lamp post.” 

“Maybe wearing this bikini wasn’t such a good idea after all,” she says giggling.

“Oh, Baby Girl, I think it was the _best_ idea. Now go and give Baby some more attention so I can ogle that fine ass of yours some more.” 

Now that he mentioned he wanted to look at her ass some more, she’s pulling out all the stops as she continues washing the Impala. The way she bends over the hood of his Baby, her back arching ever so slightly, so he looks right into her crotch from behind, is giving him a _massive_ boner. He just wants to walk up there and pull the fabric aside and slide his tongue through her folds. God, he wants to bend her over the hood and slam his cock into her and hear the slap of his skin against hers as he fucks her, while she mewls his name, creaming all over his cock. He’s getting so lost in his fantasies about all the things he wants to do to her, he doesn’t even hear her saying she’s done until cold water from the hose snaps him out of it.

“Looks like you needed to cool off a bit Dee,” she says, giggling. “I’m done, by the way, she’s ready for your inspection, _Sir._ I’ll be inside getting myself a drink.”

He walks around his Baby, just for the heck of it, waiting a few minutes before he heads into the kitchen. He watches her down a big glass of water in one go and sets it down on the counter. When she turns around, not expecting him to be there, she lets out a surprised squeal.

“You did a good job on Baby. I think it’s time to discuss your payment now.”

He moves in close to her, trapping her between himself and the kitchen counter. One of his hands moves up to cup her face, his thumb tracing her lips.

_God, I love those lips, they feel so good against mine, and even better when they’re on my cock. But, as much as I’d love her to suck me off, her pleasure comes first today. I’m going to make her come so hard she’ll remember her first time with me forever._

She makes the first move by leaning into his lips and gently but clumsily kissing him. He reciprocates, softly at first and then more passionately. _Hungry_. His hand moves to the back of her head, pulling her in and deepening the kiss. Grinding his body against hers, he makes her moan with desire. He starts kissing her along her jaw and slowly works his way down to kiss and nip at her neck. The hand that had been on the back of her head traveled down and was now gently pulling aside the fabric of her bikini bottoms, so he could trace a finger through her folds. 

“Hmm…. so wet for me already, Cuddle Bug,” he groans, licking into her mouth. 

He feels her tense up when he calls her what Sam calls her.

_Crap. Dumb move Dean._

“Please… don’t… don’t call me that. Anything but that.”

“Oh right, Sammy calls you that right? I’ll find you a pet name that’s just for us, you okay with that?”

She nods at him, shyly biting her lower lip. They resume kissing and he can feel her biting down on his lower lip, not super hard, but hard enough for him to feel it, and he pulls back, looking at her in surprise. Her eyes are begging him to fuck her. And he wants to, but he _needs_ to know she wants it too. He needs her to give him her _consent._

“I want you so bad Kiddo. I want to do things to you, want to make you purr, want to hear my name falling from your lips as you come for me… do you want me to make you purr _Kitten_?”

She nods frantically.

“I love your enthusiasm kitten, but I am going to need more than just a nod. I want you to tell me you want me as bad as I want you, I want your consent.”

“Yes Dean, I want to have sex with you,” she says, followed by a whiny, “please.”

“Good girl.”

He takes her hand and leads her upstairs to her bedroom. He knows that’s not where he wants to fuck her, but he needs to keep up appearances, so he stops to look at her bed and then looks at her and says:

“That tiny bed of yours is not going to work.”

He looks down the landing towards the master bedroom and then back at her, and he can see in her eyes that she really doesn’t give two shits where he fucks her as long as he fucks her. So he pulls her after him, and once inside, the first thing he does is move over to Sam’s side of the bed and pulls open the nightstand drawer. He pulls out condoms, lube, and a small vibrator, followed by a Magic Wand.

“Score! Don’t worry _Kitten,_ I’m sure Sam never uses these, and if he does, he keeps them super clean. I know my little brother.”

Sam has always been super anal, pun very much intended, about his personal property, always keeping everything alphabetized, sorted, and immaculate. Meaning his toys are immaculate as well. Dean doesn’t believe he was using these on Joyce anyway, because she’s been getting her cunt railed by Dick Roman. He knows what he wants to do with her, so he looks around the room and his eyes rest on the big dressing mirror in the corner. He walks toward it, picks it up, and places it near the bed. He can see her giving him a puzzled look and he can’t help but chuckle. 

_You are going to love this, Baby Girl, as will I._

“You’ll find out soon enough Kitten… patience.”

_But first, we need to have the talk._

He sits on the edge of the bed and taps it gently, and Eve sits down next to him.

“Is there anything you don’t want me to do or say to you? I won’t judge you for it, I just want to make sure I give you the experience you deserve. I want you to remember your first time being a good memory. Something you can _cherish._ ”

He can see her thinking and it doesn’t take her long to answer him. 

“Uhm… no… butt stuff? And… I don’t think I like being degraded?”

He can’t help but smile.

_No anal or ass-play, I can live with that. It’s fun but not that important. Not as important as burying my cock balls deep inside of her tight cunt._

“What do you mean by being degraded?”

“Like… calling me a whore or a slut? I think? I don’t… I don’t think I like that.” 

“That it?”

She nods. He stands up and faces her, helping her to her feet. This was all very new to him because most women loved being called names during sex and now, he had to think of other ways to talk to her. He leans in and kisses her, the passion between the two of them igniting once more. She helps him undress, and he pulls the strings of her bikini, making them drop on the floor.

“Oh look, I made your panties drop,” he says, chuckling.

She rolls her eyes at him, and he can see she wants to say he’s a dork, but before she he captures her lips with his. He helps her on the bed and gently positions her so she’s lying on her back. He grabs a condom, rips it open, rolls on his back, unrolling it over his cock. He squirts a bit of lube in his hand, using it to lather his cock, and when he’s done, he places himself between her legs, leaning on his elbows, making sure not to crush her under his weight. She whimpers when he lines himself up with her entrance and he knows she’s afraid it will hurt.

“It’s okay Kitten, I’ll take it slow. If you want me to stop, tell me and I’ll stop. Ready?”

“Uh-huh.”

This is not the answer he is looking for, so he raises a brow at her.

“Yes, Dean.”

“Good girl.”

He pushes into her slowly, making her gasp. She clenches her jaw and holds her breath, and he can feel her resistance as her vaginal walls contract, making it harder for him to push in.

_Holy crap, she is fucking tight, no wonder it hurts, I don’t exactly have a small cock._

“Breathe, Kitten. Breathe.”

When she exhales, Dean can feel her relax, and when she does, he pushes into her completely, bottoming out and making her yelp out in pain.

_I’m sorry Baby Girl, but I had to._

He stays perfectly still, allowing her to recover. To be perfectly honest, he needed a bit of that for himself as well because she feels divine stretched around him, and it is taking all of his willpower not to come then and there. He waits for her to initiate, and it doesn’t take long because she’s slowly starting to move underneath him. He starts to thrust in and out of her slowly and as gently as he can, and when he feels her movements becoming more frantic, he stops and pulls out of her completely.

“Not just yet, Kitten.”

He wants to have some fun first, so he rolls off the bed and lowers his body onto the floor, so he is sitting in front of the dressing mirror, his legs spread open. 

“Come here Kitten, come sit between my legs.”

He helps her position herself between his thighs, draping each of her legs over his, so her pussy is entirely bare and visible to them both in the mirror in front of them.

_Such a pretty little cunt, so perfect, she took my cock so well._

“Show me how you make yourself come, Kitten. Teach me how to pleasure you.”

Dean gently places his hand around her neck, helping her to relax into him, making her head rest partly on his shoulder. He fondles her breasts and he can see her hand moving down between her thighs, gasping when she slides her fingers over her bare cunt, watching how she slips her fingers inside of herself and then out again, circling her clit with them. Small slow circles at first, and then bigger and faster ones, her breathing growing more erratic, until she stops playing with herself, whimpering at the loss of friction. She waits a few minutes before going back to rubbing her clit again, stopping once more, probably right before she comes.

_Hmmm. She’s edging herself. I like that._

Her eyes meet his in the mirror and she asks him:

“Dean… may I come please?”

Her eyes are pleading. _Begging_ for release. He never told her she wasn’t allowed to climax, but he loves that she’s asking for his permission to. And he can see on her face that the thought of getting it turns her on.

“Yes, Kitten. Come for me like the good little girl you are.”

As he praises her, he can literally see more slick dripping out of her cunt, and he knows then that she has a massive praise kink.

_This is fun. She may not like being degraded, but if praising her gets her this wet, I think I like it even more._

Her hand trails down to her clit again, but he stops her, and Eve gives him a puzzled look. He has other plans. Smiling, he grabs a vibrator off the nightstand and lubes it up for her.

“Fuck yourself with this, while you rub that little nub of yours Kitten. You’re going to love it.”

He watches as she switches the vibrator on, and slowly inserts it inside of herself, moving it in and out, picking up the pace, fucking herself with it faster. And faster. With her right hand, using her index and middle finger like before, she starts rubbing circles on her clit again. Dean instinctively wraps his hand around her throat to keep her in her place, lifting his knees a bit more so she stays nice and open for him.

“Good girl, that’s it. come for me.”

She lets out a strangled sob and her entire body starts to tremble, her toes curling, and he can see her cunt deliciously fluttering around the vibrator, and her clit twitching under her fingers.

“Fuck! OH FUCK! Oh my fucking God… Dean… it feels so fucking good… hmmm…”

He lets her ride it out, and she relaxes into his arms completely after it, giggling, her face slightly flushed. He gently kisses her neck.

“Ready for more Baby Girl?”

“Yes please.”

Dean guides her back onto the bed and makes her lie down on her back. He kisses her, their tongues dancing, and he kisses her jaw, neck, moving down to her tits, flicking his tongue over her left nipple, sucking it in, and gently nibbling on it.

_Hmmm… I’ve been wanting to do this forever and damn they’re fun to play with. Just a little flick of my tongue and look at how hard they get._

He releases it and then gently blows on it, making her mewl softly. He does the same to her right, alternating between them with his hands and mouth. He loves how her body is moving underneath him and how she arches her back ever so slightly when he kisses or licks her. He moves further down, down where he wants to be, his kisses getting sloppier and more frantic because he’s desperate to know how her cunt tastes. He just really wants her to grind it up against his face as he eats her out. He kisses her mound, her inner thighs, licking stripes among them. She’s wriggling underneath him, trying to get him to pay some attention to her clit. He chuckles, and in response, wraps his arms around her legs spreading her legs wider for him, preventing her from moving at all. He’s hovering above her cunt, and more slick drips out of her, making him groan, just wanting to lick it up. But he can’t. not yet.

“Hmm… Dean… _please…”_

“Good girl.” 

He grins widely and licks a stripe from her entrance to her clit, making her shudder. He stays there, flicking his tongue over her bundle of nerves, and kissing it, humming against it as he sucks it into his mouth, groaning as she grinds her cunt up against his tongue. 

“Hmmm…. you taste so fucking good Kitten; I could eat you out all day.”

And he isn’t lying. She has the best cunt he has ever had the privilege to taste. He releases one of her legs, so his hand is free to further explore her with it, stopping with eating her out for just a second, earning him a little mewl of frustration and then a squeal of delight when he slips his index and middle finger through her folds, lubing them up with her slick before he sinks them deep inside of her. He starts fucking her with his fingers and his tongue plays with her clit in the same rhythm and cadence she had shown him in front of the mirror.

He can feel she’s close because her vaginal walls tighten around his fingers, so before she climaxes, he stops. She mewls in frustration and he loves the way she sounds because it’s not an I’m annoyed with you mewl, but more of an I love what you’re doing to me mewl. He resumes and the build-up takes even less time. She’s panting now, her body quivering as she palms her tits.

“Not fair Dee…” she whines.

“You know what I want, Kitten.”

“Dean… _please… please..._ can I come? _Please…_ I need you to make me come…”

“Good fucking girl.”

It’s all he needs to hear from her and within seconds he can feel her pussy fluttering around his fingers, her clit twitching under his tongue, her screams of pleasure filling the room.

“Oh God…fuck…Dee… it…ah…feels…hmm…so… _good.”_

Her hand fists his hair and he can see her clawing at the sheets, her back arching, her entire body quivering and shaking as she climaxes. His fingers and tongue are still working on her until she rides it out completely, and he only stops when she sinks back into the bed, with a big sigh of satisfaction. He moves up to kiss her and stops before he does.

“I really want to kiss you now, but it might be weird for you to taste yourself in my mouth.”

She grins mischievously and he can feel her hand moving down, between her legs, gasping softly as she touches herself, bringing her hand up again, sliding her fingers into her mouth, sucking her juices off them. She releases her fingers from her mouth with an obscene pop. 

“Now my mouth tastes like me too,” she whispers, a big grin on her face.

_Holy shit, she really is a very naughty little thing. She knows how she tastes, and she likes it._

Groaning with desire, kissing her deeply, Dean lets his hunger for her take over. He wants her, needs to feel her around his cock. He places himself between her thighs and uses his thumbs in the crooks of her knees to position her in the same way she had been sitting in front of the mirror.

“I’m going to make you come one more time Kitten.”

“Dean… I don’t think I can…”

“Oh, Baby Girl, you are going to come for me again, don’t worry.”

He reaches towards the nightstand, grabs the Magic Wand from it, and drops it down close to them, so it’s within reach when he needs it. Grabbing both of her hands, he gently places them together above her head, pinning them down with one hand and lining himself up with her entrance with the other.

He pushes into her and when he’s bottomed out inside of her, he starts fucking her into the mattress at an alarming pace. He loves the sounds falling from her lips even if they’re just vowels and little moans and yelps, he can see by the look in her eyes she’s _really_ enjoying this.

With his free hand, he grabs the magic wand, switches it on, chooses the highest setting, and places it right on her clit. She comes again, in less than a minute, screaming his name repeatedly, her walls clenching around his cock, making Dean tumble over the edge as well. He lets go of her hands, pulling her body close to his, burying his cock inside of her as deep as he can, wanting to feel as much of her around him as humanly possible. He keeps her in her place by wrapping his arms around her tightly, his nose against hers, looking deep into her eyes, as he blows his load inside of her. He feels each jet of release shooting from the base of his cock to his tip and if he wasn’t wearing a condom, he would’ve coated her walls with his release. He shudders, and groans, letting it wash over him, kissing her deeply before pulling himself out of her, making sure the condom doesn’t stay behind, and rolls on his back beside her.

“Hoo, that was incredible.”

He runs his hands through his hair and just can’t stop staring at her. She’s the most exquisite woman he ever shared a bed with. It’s a pity he only fucks women one time because he could keep fucking her forever.

“You did so well, Kitten. I’m proud of you. Your tight little cunt took my cock so well. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Uh-huh,” she blurts out, nodding enthusiastically. 

“Good girl.”

He looks around the bedroom.

“I think it’s time to clean up this mess, make sure Sam doesn’t find out I’ve been doing you here.”


	5. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Eve prepare for a night of Karaoke fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please do not copy my work to this, or any other site.

He groans softly, laying back in his bed, a pretty little redhead attached to his cock, sucking him off good. They met on his late lunch break and he just couldn’t resist taking her home for some afternoon delights.

He had purposefully avoided meeting Eve here, just because he didn’t want to break his cardinal rule. They still hung out, but he just made sure they were never alone together anywhere, not giving her a chance to tempt him to fuck her. He knows she’s been hanging out here most afternoons because he’s been watching her, and he found out he wasn’t the _only_ one. As he was looking for the perfect spot to install a spycam of his own, he discovered _someone_ had placed quite a few through his apartment too.

Being slightly paranoid, he went to see John, to ask him if he had those cameras installed, which he confirmed. He wasn’t even mad about it, because he knew the only reason John did it, was the same reason he wanted them, Eve’s _solo_ sexual activities. Which turns out weren’t always solo either because John showed him some pretty hot footage of Eve having sex with a blonde chick sporting a strap-on, _on his fucking bed._ Dean decided to ask John for permission to get access to the feeds again, and this time around, John granted it.

With access to the camera feeds, he hardly ever needed to watch porn anymore, because he watched her get off with his toys every day, and besides that, she fucked the blonde chick multiple times, so Dean felt totally justified picking up this girl he met during lunch because he just _had_ to fuck her. And if Eve did show up, he hoped she would just get embarrassed and leave.

He doesn’t even hear a key turning in the lock of the front door, and Eve coming in and calling his name. He opens his eyes, and he sees her standing in the door opening of the bedroom, staring at him in and whatever her name is, mouth opened slightly, her eyes filled with lust, not embarrassment. That was not what he was expecting.

“Hmm… Baby Girl… I’m sorry but… I’m a…little busy right now,” he says, grinning and nodding towards the redhead. “Maybe you could… come back later?”

The woman stops sucking him off and looks up at Dean, following his gaze until her eyes land on Eve.

“Wow. You’re pretty,” she says, getting up and walking towards her, naked. “What ‘s your name?”

“I’m Eve,” she answers, biting her lip and letting her eyes wander over the woman’s body.

“I’m Anna.”

_Holy shit, they’re totally eye-fucking each other._

Anna turns to him. “Is she your girlfriend or something?”

“No… Nope, just a good _friend.”_

He’s not going to tell a random woman that she’s his step-niece. That would be weird.

“So, Eve, good _friend_ of Dean’s… you wanna, maybe, have some fun with us? With _me_? _”_

On one hand, he hopes that she says no. On the other… he’s been dying to see her in some live hot girl-on-girl action since it's not the same as watching it on video. This could still be salvaged. He didn’t have to break his one-time per woman only rule if he fucked Anna instead of Eve. He watches Eve nod and Anna leans into her, kissing her gently, helping Eve out of her clothes. He licks his lips and sucks in his bottom lip, groaning at the sight of Anna flicking her tongue over Eve’s nipple, hearing her moan with desire.

The redhead takes her hand and guides her to the bed, laying her down on it, and he watches closely as the two women fuck each other in the sixty-nine position, until they both come together. It’s like they’ve forgotten he’s even there. They’re lying in each other’s arms kissing when Anna looks at Dean and says:

“Looks like we forgot about someone. You wanna take care of him? I’ll take care of you, make you come for me again.”

Eve nods, kissing Anna and nibbling on her lower lip.

_Crap. No, wait. Sucking isn’t fucking, so it’s fine. it should all be fine._

Eve’s hand snakes around Dean’s cock and soon she’s sucking him off just the way he likes it. Anna is in a position where he can’t reach her to get her off, giving him the sneaking suspicion that she’s more interested in Eve getting her off than him.

“Hmm… Kitten, you know of how to suck my cock so well…”

She’s still sucking him off when she comes, moaning and mewling around his cock, releasing him, and allowing herself to bask in her orgasm, a little trickle of saliva mix with his precum rolling down the side of her mouth.

_She’s so fucking gorgeous…it’s a pity I can’t fuck her anymore._

After her orgasm, Eve rolls on her back on the bed and Anna crawls back on top of her, kissing her.

How about I show you a good time now, Anna?” he says offering his hand to her.

She considers it for a moment and shakes her head. “I want Eve to make me come in her mouth. If she’s just as good at sucking cock as she is at eating pussy, you understand right? But you can fuck her while she eats me out, that’s good too right?”

He sucks in his lower lip, thinking about the whole situation for a second. There’s no way around it now, he might as well just fuck her and break his own rule, because he’s not getting Anna and he really needs to get laid. Besides, maybe this isn’t so bad, he could teach Eve a thing or two and have fun in the process. It’s pretty easy to have a cunt all ready to fuck whenever he wants instead of hunting for a new one every night.

“Yeah, sure, why the hell not.”

Anna leans back against the headboard of his bed, and Eve positions herself between the woman’s thighs, making sure her ass is high in the air for Dean, flicking her tongue over Anna’s clit, and making her moan with pleasure. She slides her digits through her folds, and inserts them inside of Anna’s cunt, her fingers and tongue moving together in perfect synchronicity, driving the redhead wild. Dean must admit, it’s fucking hot to watch. He slips on a condom and then positions himself behind Eve, resting on one knee, and supporting himself by resting his foot on the bed. He lines himself up with her entrance, sliding into her in one firm thrust, burying his cock deep inside of her and making her moan so fucking deliciously, it drives him crazy with lust. He starts fucking her, and soon, all three of them are moaning and panting, Anna coming first, then Eve and then Dean, blowing his load deep inside of Eve’s pulsating cunt.

He watches Anna get dressed, grabbing her purse, and taking out a pen and a piece of paper, and jotting something down. She walks up to Eve, kissing her hungrily, handing her the paper. Before she leaves, she says:

“Bye Dean, that was _fun,”_ she says, turning her attention to Eve, “feel free to call me again, _whenever.”_

When he hears the front door close, he says: “You totally stole my thunder. I can’t believe she gave you her number.”

“It’s not my fault I’m better at eating pussy than you are, Dee” she giggles.

“Oh, is that so? Well lucky for me I am _very_ good at eating _yours,_ ” he teases, pulling her down on the bed, forcefully spreading her legs and burying his face between them, flicking his tongue over her clit and ravaging her with his mouth. Since she’s still sensitive from her previous orgasms, it doesn’t take long for her to come.

* * *

As time passes by, Dean’s afternoons now really are a true delight, and he spends every single one of them fucking Eve. He just makes sure he has a late lunch every day, and Eve meets him at his apartment right after school. They fuck, and after he returns to the office, she goes home. No harm, no foul. Almost, because John knows exactly how he spends his afternoons and _who_ he spends them with. Besides that, it’s perfect, and he can still spend his nights with other women. Well, most of them anyway, because Eve is slowly claiming those too. Like tonight, for example.

He’s meeting her and Jamie at a karaoke bar downtown, in what people call the rainbow district. She and Jamie had preferred that because at least they knew they felt at home there, and she knew she wasn’t going to run into her classmates there. Dean didn’t mind, he’s always been open to whatever floats people’s boats. Plus, he’s comfortable enough in his sexuality to secretly enjoy being hit on by other men. He’s not interested in men _that_ way, but it’s flattering that not only women think he’s attractive.

But yeah, Eve educated him a bit on the whole LGBTQ thing, and he didn’t know what all the terms meant, like Non-Binary, which Eve told him Jamie identified as, and that they preferred the pronouns they/them, but he tried his best to respect their wishes, even if he forgot sometimes. To be fair, he had been much more interested in talking with her about _her_ sexual orientation. He had been genuinely curious because watching her have sex with Anna, well, it raised all sorts of questions. One afternoon, when she was over at his house, he had offered her a beer, which loosened her up in more ways than one, and he had asked her everything he wanted to know.

“Tell me, Baby Girl, do you really like girls or are you just experimenting? It’s totally okay if you are, I’m just curious.”

He can see she’s visibly annoyed, and she rolls her eyes at him.

“You know, older people need to stop being so fucking annoying all the time and realize that teens actually do know _exactly_ who they are, without constantly being told that _it’s just a phase._ Because it isn’t. Not to me and not to people like me.”

“People like you?”

“Yeah, I’m pansexual, which means I am attracted to all genders. Plus, I’m polyamorous too.”

“Polyamorous?”

“I’m in love with more than one person.”

He gasps dramatically. “Don’t tell me it’s me, Baby Girl.”

No, of course not, you’re my best friend besides Jamie, and I enjoy exploring my sexuality with you, but no, I don’t think I am in love with you, and you aren’t with me either right? We’re just friends.”

He has a feeling she isn’t telling him the entire truth, but he doesn’t want to push the subject, because he preferred a certain river in Egypt to drown his feelings in. And them not speaking about it means it’s not there, so he prefers to keep it that way.

“So, if it’s not me, then who?”

“Promise me you won't laugh okay?”

“Come on, tell me!”

“Promise me you won’t laugh first.”

“I promise,” he says, rolling his eyes at her.

She mumbles something under her breath, and he can’t quite make out what she’s saying.

“I’m sorry Kiddo, but I didn’t quite catch that.”

“It’s John and Sam okay??” she squeals at him, her face turning red immediately.

“Oh wow.”

He had expected a lot of things, but he wasn’t quite prepared for that. Yeah, she had flirted with John at the wedding, so he kind of figured there was at least sexual attraction there. But Sam? She never showed any sort of interest at all, non that he knew of at least.

“ _Please_ don’t tell anyone, Dee.”

“I won’t, cross my heart Baby Girl.”

* * *

He parks the Impala and heads into the bar. When Jamie spots him, they wave him over, Eve not sitting at the table, but on the stage, waiting for her chosen song to come on. He orders a beer and makes his way to where Jamie’s sitting, avoiding tables in the dimly lit venue, noticing that people are taking their phones out, and starting to film her when she hasn’t even started yet.

“I wonder what songs she’s singing this week, it’s sure to be a treat,” he hears someone say as he passes them by.

Judging by what they’re saying this isn’t the first time she’s here. He arrives at their table and sits down, greeting Jamie, who is also filming her.

_Fuck it. I’m just going to film it as well. She must be able to sing if everyone is filming her. I hope at least._

He pulls out his phone, opens the camera app, and just as he presses record, the first notes of the song play, and he doesn’t recognize the song at all, but then again, he’s a classic rock guy. Though he secretly does tap his foot to Taylor Swift when no one is watching, but he’d never admit that to _anyone._

She starts to sing, and he can just feel goosebumps running over his entire body because Eve can hold a note. Not only can she hold a note, but she’s also singing in fucking _French._ This girl keeps surprising him in ways he never even thought was possible.

_Dad is so going to love this._

As soon as the song ends, he sends the video to John and he can see Eve walking off the stage, towards them, accompanied by a lot of praise and applause. She squeals with delight when she sees him.

“Dee! You came!”

“Of course Kiddo, I _love_ Karaoke, when I’m drunk enough,” he says, winking at her.

“Well, I’m up next, wish me luck.”

“Good luck Jamie, have fun,” both Dean and Eve say in unison.

Different people take the stage, and Eve and Jamie do so repeatedly in between the other people. Eve singing quite a few classic rock songs, proving she does like his music even if she says she doesn’t. Dean expertly avoids getting on the stage to sing, until Eve no longer takes no for an answer and pulls him onto the stage, telling the Karaoke guy that they’re singing Journey’s _Don’t Stop Believin.’_

“Just a small-town girl, livin’ in a lonely world, she took the midnight train goin’ anywhere,” he starts, his voice slightly trembling because he’s never actually done this sober.

“Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, he took the midnight train goin’ anywhere,” she sings, smiling at him, giving him a nod that he’s next.

“A singer in a smokey room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume,” he braces himself for people booing him off the stage, but nothing happens. Eve takes over again.

For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on, and on, and on,” she sings, and then she nods at him encouragement and they both harmonize the chorus:

“Strangers, waitin’

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows

Searchin’ in the night

Streetlights, people

Livin’ just to find emotion

Hidin’ somewhere in the night.”

He just goes with it, having a fucking blast, they sound fucking good together and he feels like a goddamn rock star singing with her. When the song ends, they get off the stage, and on their way down the guy who is on after them says:

“You and your boyfriend were amazing up there.”

“Thanks, but he’s not my boyfriend,” she says, blushing.

“Huh, he isn’t? Could’ve fooled me,” the guy says passing them by and taking his spot on the stage.

Dean looks at her, and he can see she’s desperately trying to avoid his gaze, looking at her watch to see what time it is.

“Oh shit, we need to head home, Jamie’s supposed to be home by eleven.”

After dropping off Jamie at home, making sure that if Sam or Joyce asks them, Jamie will say she was sleeping over at their house, he drives off with her still beside him. He looks outside of the car window and he can see it’s a cloudless sky full of stars, so instead of driving her home, he heads for the lake. He’s feeling _romantic_. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this, but he can’t resist.

He parks Baby a few feet from the water’s edge, and before he can even say anything she’s already out of the car and stripping.

“Baby Girl, that’s not…”

“Yay, skinny-dipping!”

“…what I had planned,” he says, chuckling and shaking his head in amusement.

_She’s so goddamn impulsive, it’s cute._

She’ll find out soon enough the water is too cold to be doing _anything._ And he’s right. Within minutes she’s squealing and getting out of the water as fast as she can, shivering like crazy, her teeth chattering.

“Why didn’t you stop me, Dee? The water is so _cold,”_ she whines.

“I tried to, but you were already gone before I could, Baby Girl.”

“Fuck, I don’t think I’m going to ever get warm again.”

“I think I can help in that department,” he says, grabbing the blanket he had spread out on the hood of the impala for them to stargaze on, and wrapping it around her, pulling her close to him, his lips finding hers.

_Even her lips feel cold._

“Come with me Kitten, I’ll try and get you warm.”

He opens the backdoor, helping her in, folding open the blanket, and covering her body with his, giving her some of his body heat. She grinds her body up against his and he can feel his cock getting hard.

“That’s not…” he groans, “how warming you up works.”

“It’s not? Because I think it’s a great way of warming me up,” she giggles, still shivering.

He thinks for a moment because he wants to fuck her incredibly badly, but he’s never actually had sex inside of the Impala before. He always told himself the only time he’d ever even consider it if it was a really special girl like his mother was to his father. But Eve was a special girl to him. He didn’t want a relationship with her or marry her, but she means enough to him _as a friend_ and _fuckbuddy_ to have his way with her right here on the backseat.

“You know what? I agree Kitten.”

They proceed to have sex in the backseat of the Impala and to be perfectly honest, it isn’t as hot as he had envisioned it to be. It isn’t bad, but it's not fucking amazing either. At one point Dean loses his balance and tumbles off her, landing on the floor between the front and back seat, Eve _howling_ with laughter, and Dean soon joining her, until their bellies ache and tears stream down their faces. In the end, they decide that it would probably be a good idea to just get dressed and drive to his apartment to continue having sex there. 

Once they make it there, Dean puts some of her favorite porn on, lights a few candles and they play around with a love egg he bought for her recently. Both naked, she lays against him, the egg vibrating deep inside of her, softly mewling as they watch two girls eating each other out. When she feels she’s ready to come herself, she guides his hand between her thighs and he starts to rub her clit until she comes, the egg making her orgasm more intense than any other toy they have used before.

He pulls it out of her, and she tilts her head up, her eyes meeting his. “Fuck me, Dee.” And he does.

He’s inside of her, thrusting into her, slow and deep, her gasps at every deep thrust driving him wild. He fists her hair, pulling her head back roughly, just like he knows she likes.

“Look at me while I fuck you, Kitten, I want to see your eyes when you cream all over my cock, yeah, that’s it, good fucking girl,” he says, wrapping his free hand around her throat, squeezing gently to keep her in her place. He can feel her hand snaking down between them, mewling as she rubs her clit.

“Hmmm…that’s it, rub that little nub of yours, make yourself come for me like the good little girl that you are, make me proud of you,” he groans as he continues to fuck her at a steady pace, squeezing her throat just a bit more, which seems to be exactly what she needs, as her mouth falls open in a silent scream, and he feels her entire body starting to tremble. Her cunt pulsates around his cock in delicious waves until he can feel his balls tighten, and he fucks her just a little bit deeper until he can feel his climax crashing down around him, his release shooting through his shaft and into her, stopped by a thin film of latex.

They snuggle for a bit until sleep overtakes them both.

* * *

## Eve’s PoV

Ever since the first time she and Dean had sex, she couldn’t escape the feeling that Dean was trying desperately to avoid being alone with her. Every time they hung out, he made sure it was either with Jamie, or Sam was there, or the place they went to was so crowded that doing anything was impossible. Before they had sex, they’d usually hang out at his apartment when school was out, but after he took her virginity, she spent almost every day waiting for him to come home, which never happened. So, she would just hang out on his bed, eat candy bars, watch lesbian porn, and use his toys until the batteries were spent. She would purposefully leave them out so that if he did come home, he’d have to clean up her mess and hopefully chase away some new skank he’d bring home. Emphasis on _new_ because Dean told her he never fucked the same girl twice. Which was a stupid rule, and the reason she wasn’t getting laid anymore.

School was just out, so she was on her way to Dean’s apartment, to get herself off. Since he was never home anyway because he avoided her like the plague, she just used it as her wank palace now. It was great because no one could walk in and make it awkward. Plus, he didn’t know that she and Claire had met here a few times as well to fuck on his bed. Claire would bring along her strap-on and fuck her good. It was hot. Yeah, she preferred a real cock over a silicone one, but an orgasm is an orgasm, so she didn’t care.

She arrived at his front door, and turns the key in his lock, entering the apartment.

“Dean? You there?” she calls out, making her way to the bedroom.

Much to her surprise, he is home, and he isn’t _alone._ A redhead is sucking him off and she’s really very pretty. Totally her type. She’s teasing Dean’s cock with her tongue and she just wonders what it would feel like to have the girl teasing _her_ clit and making her come. She squeezes her thighs together and her eyes meet Dean’s. He looks kind of disappointed that she isn’t mad he’s having some chick sucking his cock.

“Hmm… Baby Girl… I’m sorry but… I’m a…little busy right now,” he says, grinning and nodding towards the redhead. “Maybe you could… come back later?”

The woman stops sucking him off and looks at Dean, and then at her.

“Wow. You’re pretty,” she says, getting up and walking towards her, naked. “What ‘s your name?”

“I’m Eve,” she answers, biting her lip and letting her eyes wander over the woman’s body.

“I’m Anna,” she tells Eve. Then she turns to Dean and asks: “Is she your girlfriend or something?”

“No… Nope, just a good _friend.”_

“So, Eve, good _friend_ of Dean’s… you wanna, maybe, have some fun with us? With _me_? _”_

She didn’t need to think about it, so she nods, and Anna leans into her, kissing her gently, their tongues dancing, Anna helping her out of her clothes. She flicks her tongue over Eve’s nipple, making her moan with desire, and then takes her hand, guiding her to the bed, laying her down on it and crawling on top of her, kissing her some more, before they position themselves in the sixty-nine position, eating each other out and fingering one another until they both come hard. Their respective clits twitching under their tongues, and cunts fluttering around their fingers deliciously. They lie in each other’s arms after, making out some more, when Anna looks at Dean and says:

“Looks like we forgot about someone. You wanna take care of him? I’ll take care of you, make you come for me again.”

She nods, kissing Anna and nibbling on her lower lip. She can see Dean is thinking whether he wants her to suck him off, but he doesn’t push her away when her hand snakes around his cock, so she just assumes he wants her to give him head. She’s sucking him off just the way he knows he likes it, but she’s having a hard time focusing because Anna is making it very hard for her.

“Hmm… Kitten, you know of how to suck my cock so well…”

Eve still has her mouth full of Dean’s cock when she comes, moaning and mewling around it, releasing him from her mouth, and allowing herself to bask in her orgasm, feeling a trickle of drool and probably precum sliding down the sides of her mouth. After Anna helps her ride out her orgasm, she rolls on her back on the bed and the redhead crawls back on top of her, kissing her.

“How about I show you a good time now, Anna?” Dean says, offering his hand to her.

She can see Anna considering it for a moment, and then she shakes her head. “I want Eve to make me come in her mouth. If she’s just as good at sucking cock as she is at eating pussy, you understand right? But you can fuck her while she eats me out, that’s good too right?”

Eve can see Dean thinking about what Anna said and then replies: “Yeah, sure, why the hell not.”

The redhead leans back against the headboard of Dean’s bed, and Eve positions herself between Anna’s thighs, making sure her ass is high in the air for Dean, flicking her tongue over Anna’s clit, and making her moan with pleasure. She slides her digits through her folds, and slips them inside of Anna’s cunt, her fingers and tongue moving together in perfect synchronicity, driving Anna wild. She must admit she like eating pussy better than sucking cock, mainly because men tend to try to choke you with their dicks. Which isn’t as much fun. Plus, she likes the taste of cunt better than that of sperm.

She can feel Dean position himself behind her, lining himself up with her entrance, sliding into her in one firm thrust, burying his cock so fucking deep inside of her she can’t help but moan at how fucking good it feels to get fucked by Dean again. He nails her good, and the three of them are moaning, panting, and writhing in pleasure. Anna comes first, then Eve and then Dean, and they lay there for a bit, catching their breaths. After, she watches Anna get dressed, grabbing her purse, and taking out a pen and a piece of paper, jotting something down. She walks up to Eve, kissing her hungrily, handing her the paper. Before she leaves, she says:

“Bye Dean, that was _fun,”_ she says, turning her attention to Eve, “feel free to call me again, _whenever.”_

When he hears the front door close, he says: “You totally stole my thunder. I can’t believe she gave you her number.”

“It’s not my fault I’m better at eating pussy than you are, Dee” she giggles.

“Oh, is that so? Well lucky for me I am _very_ good at eating _yours,_ ” he teases, pulling her down on the bed, forcefully spreading her legs and burying his face between them, flicking his tongue over her clit and ravaging her with his mouth. Since she’s still sensitive from her previous orgasms, it doesn’t take long for her to come.”

* * *

She and Jamie meet up in town after she told her mom and Sam they were going to their standard Friday night Karaoke session at their favorite bar in the rainbow district. They knew they’d be safe there because no one in school would even think about going there. No one they _hated_ at least. Dean was going to meet them there for the first time. She loves that he makes the effort to try and understand a community he isn’t a part of, because she is part of it. She had explained a lot of things, and among them of course Jamie’s orientation, but he seemed much more interested in _her_ orientation. Which became abundantly clear when they were at his apartment one afternoon drinking beer after they had sex, which they pretty much did every day since he decided he’d let go of his stupid sex rule.

“Tell me, Baby Girl, do you really like girls or are you just experimenting? It’s totally okay if you are, I’m just curious.”

She can’t help but roll her eyes at him.

“You know, older people need to stop being so fucking annoying all the time and realize that teens actually do know _exactly_ who they are, without constantly being told that _it’s just a phase._ Because it isn’t. Not to me and not to people like me.”

“People like you?”

“Yeah, I’m pansexual, which means I am attracted to all genders. Plus, I’m polyamorous too.”

“Polyamorous?”

“I’m in love with more than one person.”

He gasps dramatically. “Don’t tell me it’s me, Baby Girl.”

“No, of course not, you’re my best friend besides Jamie, and I enjoy exploring my sexuality with you, but no, I don’t think I am in love with you, and you aren’t with me either right? We’re just friends.”

She hopes it sounds convincing enough because she’s lying through her teeth. She _is_ in love with him, but she knows he just loves fucking her and nothing more.

“So, if it’s not me, then who?”

“Promise me you won’t laugh okay?”

“Come on, tell me!”

“Promise me you won’t laugh first.”

“I promise,” he says rolling his eyes at her.

She mumbles something under her breath, making Dean look at her confused.

“I’m sorry Kiddo, but I didn’t quite catch that.”

“It’s John and Sam okay??” she squeals at him, her face turning red immediately.

“Oh wow.”

Wow indeed, because she would have never in her life thought she would fall for three men, who also just so happen to belong to the same family. She had felt attracted to John from the moment she met him. Then Sam came into her life and then Dean. She just never knew that John was their father until he showed up at the wedding.

“ _Please_ don’t tell anyone, Dee.”

“I won’t, cross my heart Baby Girl.”

Jamie snaps her out of her train of thought.

“You ready Galadriel? It’s your turn now.”

“Oh right! Well, wish me luck!”

“Psssh, like you even need it.”

She makes her way to the stage, taking her place on it, the mic in her hand. She chose Lara Fabian’s _Je t’aime_ as her song because the artist is one of her favorites and she knows her songs by heart. She doesn’t even really need the prompter. The track starts and she starts to sing, losing herself in the song, completely unaware of her surroundings.

“D’accord il existait d’autres façons de se quitter

Quelques éclats de verres

Auraient peut-être pu nous aider

Dans ce silence amer j’ai décidé de pardonner

Les erreurs qu’on peut faire à trop s’aimer.”

She sings like her life depends on it, hitting every note, not missing a single beat.

“Je t’aime, je t’aime

Comme un fou, comme un soldat

Comme une star de cinema.”

She sings her finals notes, ending the song, leaving the stage, accompanied by a lot of praise and applause, which makes her kind of blush. Once she's no longer blinded by the lights, Dean is waiting for her at their table, and she squeals with delight at the sight of him.

“Dee! You came!”

“Of course, Kiddo, I _love_ Karaoke, when I’m drunk enough,” he says, winking at her.

“Well, I’m up next, wish me luck.”

“Good luck Jamie, have fun,” both Dean and she say in unison.

Different people take the stage, and Eve and Jamie do so repeatedly in between the other people. She chooses a selection of classic rock songs because she kind of does like Dean’s taste in music, even if she would never admit it to his face. Dean expertly avoids getting on the stage to sing, until Eve no longer takes no for an answer and pulls him onto the stage, telling the Karaoke guy that they’re singing Journey’s _Don’t Stop Believin.’_

“Just a small-town girl, livin’ in a lonely world, she took the midnight train goin’ anywhere,” he starts, and she can hear a little tremble in his voice like he’s very unsure of himself.

“Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, he took the midnight train goin’ anywhere,” she sings, smiling at him, giving him a nod that he’s next.

“A singer in a smokey room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume,” he screws his eyes shut like he’s waiting for someone to throw a bottle at his head and Even thinks it’s adorable.

“For a smile, they can share the night, it goes on and on, and on, and on,” she sings, and then she nods at him in encouragement, and they both harmonize the chorus:

“Strangers, waitin’

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows

Searchin’ in the night

Streetlights, people

Livin’ just to find emotion

Hidin’ somewhere in the night.”

She loves seeing him let loose like that, and she can see he’s enjoying himself. When the song ends, they get off the stage, and on their way down the guy who is on after them says:

“You and your boyfriend were amazing up there.”

“Thanks, but he’s not my boyfriend,” she says, blushing.

“Huh, he isn’t? Could’ve fooled me,” the guy says passing them by and taking his spot on the stage.

She can see Dean looking at her, and she desperately tries to avoid his gaze, looking at her watch to see what time it is. 

“Oh shit, we need to head home, Jamie’s supposed to be home by eleven.”

After dropping off Jamie at home, making sure that if Sam or Joyce asks them, Jamie will say she was sleeping over at their house, they drive off, but much to her surprise, they’re not driving to his apartment. Instead, he takes her to the lake, parking Baby a few feet from the water’s edge.

She hops out of the car, stripping until she’s in her birthday suit, and runs towards the water.

“Yay, skinny-dipping!”

She sort of half-dives in, trying not to get her hair wet and when she feels how cold the water is, she’s squealing and getting the fuck out of there as fast as she can shivering like crazy and her teeth chattering.

“Why didn’t you stop me, Dee? The water is so _cold,”_ she whines.

“I tried to, but you were already gone before I could, Baby Girl.”

“Fuck, I don’t think I’m going to ever get warm again.”

“I think I can help in that department,” he says, grabbing a blanket from the hood of the Impala and pulling her close to him, kissing him.

_Hmmm… his lips feel so warm._

“Come with me Kitten, I’ll try and get you warm.”

He opens the backdoor, helping her in, folding open the blanket, and covering her very naked body with his, in an attempt to give her some of his body heat, but all it does is make her incredibly horny, so she grinds her body up against his, and she can feel his cock hardening.

“That’s not…” he groans, “how warming you up works.”

“It’s not? Because I think it’s a great way of warming me up,” she giggles, still shivering uncontrollably.

She can see him thinking for a second and then he says: “You know what? I agree Kitten.”

She had read about car sex, but nothing prepared her for the real experience. It wasn’t bad, but to be fair it wasn’t amazing either. The shallow seating didn’t leave much wiggle room, and while they were trying to fuck, the foreplay not really working out, Dean loses his balance and tumbles off her, landing on the floor between the front and back seat, Eve _howling_ with laughter, and Dean soon joining her, until their bellies ache, and tears stream down their faces. In the end, they decide that it's probably a good idea to just get dressed and drive to his apartment to continue having sex there.

Once they make it there, Dean puts some of her favorite porn on, lights a few candles and they play around with a love egg he bought for her recently. Both naked, she lays against him, the egg vibrating deep inside of her, stimulating her G-spot just right. She mewls softly as they watch two girls eating each other out. When she feels she’s aroused enough, ready to come herself, she guides his hand between her thighs and he rubs her clit until she comes, the egg making her orgasm more intense than any other toy they have used before.

He pulls it out of her, and she tilts her head up, her eyes meeting his. “Fuck me, Dee.” And he does.

He’s deep inside of her, thrusting into her, fucking her slow and deep. She gasps at every thrust, because her cunt is still sensitive from the love egg, and it just feels so goddamn good.

He fists her hair, pulling her head back roughly, just as she likes it.

“Look at me while I fuck you, Kitten, I want to see your eyes when you cream all over my cock, yeah, that’s it, good fucking girl,” he says, wrapping his hand around her throat, squeezing gently.

Her hand snakes down between them, and she mewls as she rubs her clit. She loves when he talks to her like this, and when he chokes her a bit, it makes her come so fucking hard.

“Hmmm…that’s it, rub that little nub of yours, make yourself come for me like the good little girl that you are, make me proud of you,” He groans as he continues to fuck her at a steady pace, squeezing her throat just a bit more, making her mouth fall open in a silent scream, her entire body starting to tremble, her cunt fluttering around his cock and her clit twitching under her fingers deliciously, her climax pulling Dean over the edge with her.

They snuggle for a bit until sleep overtakes them both.


	6. Fuck Me Dean, You’re My Only Hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When John gives Eve tickets to the local Comic-con, she decides she wants to go with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please do not copy my work to this, or any other site.

Dean spends most of his morning at the office, going in and out of meetings with potential clients and doing shitloads of paperwork. The man takes a little break in between to pick up Eve’s Birthday gifts and passes by his regular coffee joint to pick up one of those cherry pie muffins. The ones he knows she loves so much after they shared one on the day Dean kissed her for the first time. With those errands out of the way, he heads back to the office.

Getting her a gift was relatively easy since she often forgot her Vogue magazine issues at his apartment. Sometimes she’d be reading them, snuggled against him on his bed, sighing at all the fabulous designer clothes and shoes her mom would never allow her to have. Or she could never afford it. Or both. She had expensive taste, and he didn’t mind buying it for her. Sam would never allow it because Joyce would kill him for spoiling her little girl, but they won’t be able to say no if he gives her designer stuff for her birthday.

There’s a knock on his office door, and Sam’s head pops around it.

“Heya Sammy.”

“Hey. You’re still coming tonight, right?”

_Yeah, and hopefully this afternoon too._

“Yeah, of course, I wouldn’t want to miss it. Even going to bring the ‘All Saint’s Day’ DVD, for the extra scary Halloween movie night,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

If Sam rolled his eyes any harder, they would probably fall out of his head. Then his eyes land on the gifts, and he raises an eyebrow questioningly.

“You bought her designer clothes for her Birthday?”

“Yep, what about it?”

“Joyce is not going to like it very much.”

Now it’s Dean’s turn to roll his eyes. Joyce can go fuck herself, or better said, Dick Roman, which she was already doing behind Sam’s back.

“Dude, I don’t care. It’s a gift, and even Joyce can’t say no to something that’ll make her daughter super happy.”

“What did you get her?”

“You’ll see soon enough. Anyway, time to get back to work. I’ll see you tonight, Sammy.”

“Sure thing Dean.”

Dean decides to leave work earlier than planned to surprise Eve when she stops by for their daily fucking session. He parks his car and heads upstairs. As the man opens the front door, moaning reaches his ears. At first, he thinks she’s watching Porn, but as Dean makes his way to the bedroom and sneaks a look around the corner, he sees Eve and _Anna_ fucking. It is _pure fucking Porn_ to watch because they’re in a scissoring position, each fucking one side of a double-sided dildo while they rub their clits, until the women both climax, moaning and screaming as they come.

He palms his erection, painfully aware of how hard he is. He watches how Eve pulls out the strap-on and the vibrating cockring and witnesses how Anna rails his girl until she comes. They’re about to switch positions again, Eve lining her fake dick up with Anna’s cunt, ready to fuck her with it when Dean audibly clears his throat. She looks at him, and all she says is:

“Hey Dee, you want to fuck me while I fuck her?”

She doesn’t have to tell him _that_ twice. Within seconds he’s naked and on the bed behind her, his cock ready to go and wrapped. He watches as she slides into Anna, wrapping her hand around her throat, keeping her in place, while Dean lines his cock up with Eve’s entrance and slides into her slippery cunt from behind until he bottoms out, making Eve moan with pleasure. They fuck each other hard, finding the perfect rhythm, and soon enough, both Anna and Eve come together, and Eve’s orgasm drags Dean over the edge with them.

When Anna leaves, though not before passionately kissing Eve goodbye, Eve turns to Dean.

“How long were you…uhm…watching us?”

“Long enough to see you two coming all over that double dong. You know you could’ve called me, right? I’d be happy to get you off.”

“I know, but this was my personal little Birthday celebration.”

“Well, Happy Birthday to you, Sweetheart. Glad you had fun.”

“You want to have some more fun, Dee?” she whispers, her fingers teasing his cock lightly.

“Hmm…I thought you’d never ask,” he groans, biting his lip sensually.

* * *

He parks his car in front of Sam and Joyce’s Halloween decorated house. As he walks up to the door and rings the bell, a death scream replaces the familiar sound Dean has grown accustomed to. It’s been different tones through the years, like a ghost, a laughing witch, and a demonic voice.

Sam opens the door, and they hug each other before Dean follows him into the house.

“So, where’s our Birthday Girl?” he asks, holding up the big bag with her presents.

“Upstairs, napping, I’ll go and wake her up.”

Of course, she’s napping. With the events of this afternoon and them having sex a few more times after that, she’s bound to be tired. He wasn’t even surprised because after she left, he watched the camera feed, and she and Anna had been very busy naughty girls.

She enters the living room, walking up to Dean, and he pulls her in for what he calls her _Big Birthday Hug_ and then kisses the top of her head.

“Happy Birthday Kiddo.”

“Thanks, uncle Dean.”

“I brought you something,” he says, handing her the paper bag with the muffin in it.

She looks inside it and then up at him. “I love you.”

“I know.”

It’s a thing they started doing recently, which is what Han and Leia do in the movies. He kind of likes hearing her say I love you, but since it’s more of a movie quote than an actual _I love you,_ it doesn’t freak him out as much. Plus, friends can love each other too. The doorbell rings, and Eve makes her way to the hall and answers the door. Dean can hear Crowley’s voice, telling her John sends his love and wishes her a wonderful evening. She comes back into the living room with a bouquet of eighteen luxury orange roses with an envelope attached. She has a blush on her face, and she’s biting her lip, pulling the card off the bouquet, and opening the envelope. Sam just finishes the phone call with the pizza place and rejoins them, a confused look on his face when he sees the roses.

“John sent them, Sammy.”

“Oh my God!”

“What is it, Kiddo?”

“It’s two tickets to Comic-con!” she squeals, absolutely delighted.

“That’s nice of John to give you that for your Birthday, Cuddle Bug.”

“Really? That’s cool. So, who are you taking with you, Kiddo?”

“Well, you, of course! Unless you don’t want to be the Han to my Leia or the Anakin to my Padme.”

“You sure you don’t want to go with Jamie Cuddle Bug?”

“Nope. I want to go with Dean.”

“Well, I’d be honored to accompany you.”

She turns to Sam. “Where’s Mom and Tuck?”

“They went to pick up your birthday cake, _and_ Jamie, they should be back soon.”

Not very long after that, Joyce, Tucker, and Jamie enter the house, and a few minutes later, so does the pizza delivery guy. They sit around, eating and having fun, and after Joyce and Sam take Tucker trick or treating around the neighborhood, Dean, Jamie, and Eve stay home, taking turns giving out candy to trick or treaters. Dean gives out the most, so Jamie and Eve can catch up a bit. In between a quiet moment, he hears them talking.

“So, how’s life in school without me?”

“Boring as hell, I’ll have you know. But I’ll survive. With the bitch-gang gone, my life has gotten a _lot_ easier. How about you? Have you decided what you want to do yet?”

“Nope. I still have no idea, but it’s not important yet. First, I want to focus on myself, and maybe then I can think about what I want because I still have no clue.”

“You’ll figure it out. It’s still MIT for me once I graduate.”

“Well, I think they’re lucky to have you.”

“You know it!”

Slowly but surely, the amount of trick or treaters die down, and soon enough, Joyce, Sam, and Tucker are back. They bring out her birthday cake, and it’s time for her to open her presents. Jamie gives her a friendship bracelet, telling Eve that they’ll always be together even if they aren’t together in school anymore. Her mom and Sam tell her that they’re paying for her license. Dean knows her well. Even if she is doing her best to hide her disappointment, the man can see she had hoped to get a car for a birthday. Though what he’s giving her is not a car, Dean knows for sure that she is going to love it.

When it’s his turn, he gives her two gift-wrapped boxes. As she unwraps the big one, he can see her eyes growing big and her jaw dropping. He knows she wanted this two-piece suit for a while now, so he had asked one of John’s people to help track it down and buy it.

“You remembered?”

“Of course I did. You’re my favorite _niece_. Plus, you’re a _woman_ now, and you deserve a gift to commemorate that. Now open the other one Kiddo.”

She does as she’s told and unwraps the smaller box, gasping at the contents of it.

“You also bought me Louboutins for my birthday?”

“You like?”

“Like it? I _love_ it! Thank you so much, Dean!”

“You’re welcome, Kiddo.”

He looks at Sam, who enjoys watching Eve be so excited over her gifts even though he’s not pleased with what they cost. Joyce, however, does not approve at all, but it’s a gift, and there’s nothing she can do about it. They eat some cake, and Joyce takes Tucker upstairs to bed so that the adults can start on their movie night. Dean brought along ‘All Saint’s Day,’ which is his favorite movie, and they settle on the couch with snacks and drinks.

“You don’t want to snuggle with me, Cuddle Bug?”

“Yeah, but I always snuggle with Dean when we watch ‘All Saints Day,’ it’s a tradition, you know.”

She snuggles up to Dean, covering herself with her blanket, and they watch the movie together. He looks around, and no one is paying attention to them, so he takes the chance and gently pulls her booty shorts and panties out of the way and starts rubbing her clit. She mewls softly, and he stops immediately, digging his nails into the globe of her ass, making her squirm. He gives her a look, and when she nods that she understands, he slides his fingers between her folds. Dean rubs her clit again in tiny lazy little circles until she comes silently, the only indication of that being her sensitive nub twitching under his fingers.

“Good Girl,” he whispers into her ear, brings his fingers to his lips, and sticks them in his mouth, tasting her.

* * *

It’s the morning of Comic-con, and Dean is getting ready. He’s looking forward to going with his girl, even if he couldn’t get her to go in the slave Leia costume he wanted her to wear so much. Eve had given him one excellent reason why she didn’t want to wear it, and that was because she didn’t want to be continuously ogled and touched by perverts. According to Eve, the _only_ perverts allowed to do that to her in that outfit would be him, Sam, and John. No one else.

He couldn’t say he disagreed with her assessment, so when Dean contacted his tailor and ordered a custom-made Han Solo costume, he ordered Eve the white Leia outfit she wore in _A New Hope_. Dean had asked if she wanted a wig with that, but she said she preferred to make the signature head buns with _her_ hair.

Dean checks himself out in the mirror a few times, fixes his hair a bit, and when he’s satisfied, he heads for the kitchen, where he pours himself a cup of coffee. As he’s drinking it, Dean’s doing a mental check of the stuff he packed for the day, like drinks and snacks, making sure he’s bringing all her favorites. There’s one thing he’s still considering, and that’s taking the love egg with him, which is his favorite toy he loves using with her. It always makes her orgasms so much more intense.

“Fuck it, I’m bringing it,” he mutters to himself as he pulls the box out of his nightstand and sticks it in his backpack. Downing the remainder of his coffee, he heads downstairs to the Impala and drives to Eve’s house.

Once he’s there, he walks up to the front door and notices it’s ajar, so he enters the premises. He rounds the corner to the kitchen when he hears Sam say:

“I think that’s very sensible of you, Little Bug.”

“What’s sensible?” Dean asks, followed by: “Sorry, the door was open.”

He looks at her, admitting to himself that she looks adorable in that outfit, with her hair all done up in the Leia buns. She turns to him, her eyes wandering over his body, and she giggles. It wasn’t just any giggle, but the one that indicates that she’s _aroused._ He’s glad he brought the love egg with him.

“She’s sensible for not letting you convince her to go to Comic-con practically naked, Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Eve rolls her eyes at them and stands up, grabbing her backpack and kissing Sam on the cheek before she heads to the hallway, Dean following behind her.

“Have fun, Little Bug.”

“I will.”

Once they’re in the hallway, Dean looks at her, bringing his finger to his lips, indicating her to be silent, and takes the love egg from the box, handing it to her. She palms it and heads for the toilet, loudly stating she needs to pee before heading out. A few minutes later, he hears her flush, and she’s back in the hall with him. Before they leave, she hollers up the stairs:

“See you later, mom!”

“Have fun, Honey!”

The fun starts in the Impala on the way to the event and lasts throughout the day. Her first orgasm is ripping through her on the passenger seat inside of his car. Her second climax is while they’re browsing the dealer hall and scoring cool merch. He buys her a pair of thigh-high R2-D2 socks, together with a cute little matching necklace. The vendor thinks she’s squealing and giggling with delight because of the gifts Dean just bought, but it’s because she’s mid-orgasm. They take tons of photos, Eve desperately trying to keep a straight face while the toy is buzzing inside of her. They sit in on panels, and she finds a lot of hidden spots where she can come while they make out, moaning and mewling into his mouth, her body shuddering with every subsequent orgasm that the toy gives her until she can’t take it anymore and begs Dean to take her home so they can fuck.

He’s staring at the TV with the remote in his hand, wondering what he should play. On the one hand, he’s thinking about Porn; on the other hand, since they had such a good day, Star Wars comes to mind. He’s still contemplating what would be the best idea when he hears Eve clear her throat. Dean looks at her, and his cock hardens at the mere sight of her.

“Fuck me, Dean, you’re my only hope.” 

He says nothing, stands up, drops his boxers, and fists his massive erection, pumping it a few times, making it nice and hard for her. He’s thinking about getting a condom, but he just wants to know how her cunt feels. He wants to fuck her deep and slow and _hard_ and experience feeling her, really _feeling_ her. Eve will be the first woman in his entire life he’s going to fuck without a condom. He never did it before, and he always considered the condom acting as a sort of barrier to avoid getting attached to women, which kind of makes _love_ sound like an STD. Dean doesn’t know why the desire to fuck her without one pops up now, but maybe it’s because of how fuckable she looks. Perhaps it’s the way she says _I love you_ , but he needs this. Dean needs _her._

She leans against the doorframe, and he positions himself behind her slightly, Eve lifting her leg and placing it on the other side of the door frame. Dean lines himself up with her entrance and pushes up into her, and he must focus because if he doesn’t, Dean will blow his load as soon as he bottoms out, which is not his plan. Positioning his hand under her thigh, supporting her, his other hand doing the same, but just around her hip. She feels incredible, so delicate and accommodating; he could swear her pussy is even softer than her skin. She doesn’t know he’s not wearing a condom, but he can hear by the way she moves and incessantly moans; she feels the difference too. He moves his hand from her hip to her cunt, rubbing her clit, and it only makes her moan _louder._

“Look at me, Baby. _Look_ at me,” he orders.

She obeys him, staring into his eyes, her mouth slightly open, strangled mewls escaping from her lips.

“That’s it, _Artoo,_ be a good girl and cream all over my big fat cock for me. Come for me, Baby. Yeah, you’re almost there Sweetheart, give in to it with that tight little pussy of yours. I want to _feel_ your cunt milking my cock dry, Baby Girl…”

He’s pretty sure the dirty talk sends her over the edge because she comes instantly, her pussy fluttering around his cock, the sounds escaping from her lips somewhere between gasps, moans, and squeals, her entire body quivering. Dean continues fucking her through her orgasm, thrusting into her just a bit harder and deeper until he can feel his balls tighten, burying his cock deep inside of her as he coats her walls with his come, his hips stuttering, and her name falling from his lips.

She lowers her leg, and he can see she is staring at his dick and the fact that he’s not wearing a rubber. He can’t help but smile at her confusion.

“I’m sorry, Artoo, I just really wanted to _feel_ you. I can go to the pharmacy and get the morning after pill, so I don’t knock you up if you want.”

“It’s okay, Dee; I’m on the pill.”

“Hmmm… good. Don’t move, Baby Girl, I got to take a photo of this.”

He grabs his phone off the bed, and she poses for him, as sexy as she can, cum still trickling down her thigh.

“Show me, Dee.”

She looks hot in that photo, and if he looks closely, he can see his cum trickling down his thigh.

“Can you send it to me, please?”

“Done, Baby Girl. Now, what do you want to watch?”

“Porn. _Your_ Porn.” 

“Hmm… really? And then what?” he asks, groaning as he watches her move her hand between her legs, sliding her fingers through her folds, mewling as she does.

“And then, I want you to _fuck_ me on every surface of your apartment and pump me full of cum. Every. Single. Time.”

“Hmmm… I’d love to Artoo.”

They make themselves comfortable on the bed, Dean leaning against the headboard, and Eve against him, draping her legs over his, so he can fuck her slowly from that angle. He presses play on the remote while Eve is impaled on his cock, and the Porn starts playing. It arouses her, but not as much as when she watches girl-on-girl stuff. He moves in and out of her slowly, feeling how she grinds down on him every time he thrusts up into her. His hand wrapped around her throat, and his fingers of his free hand slowly rubbing circles on her swollen nub.

The porn scene changes and the woman in it is being railed by the two guys. They spit-roast, Eiffel Tower, and facefuck her until cum comes out of her nose. Eve looks up at him with her big beautiful purple eyes and says:

“Please don’t ever do that to me.”

“I promise Artoo, you want to switch to your porn?” he asks, noticing this video is making her very uncomfortable.

She nods, flicking her tongue over his lips hungrily. He switches to her girl-on-girl stuff, and her entire demeanor changes. He can feel her relax against him, and as one of the girls on the screen climaxes, so do they. Dean must admit, he kind of enjoys her Porn because it’s sure as hell not made by men. No huge ass nails and angry fingering, but real hot sex like between Eve and Anna.

“Hmm… Artoo, I love your Porn; it makes me want to fuck you so much.”

“How much?” she whispers, biting her lip, touching herself again, grinding her cunt up against her fingers, moaning.

“Let me show you,” he says, picking her up from the bed and proceeding to fuck her on _every_ surface in his apartment, making her come every single time, just like she asks, until they fall asleep on the bed, in each other’s arms, completely exhausted.

* * *

## Eve’s PoV

Her birthday fell on a Wednesday, and her mom had let her decide what she wanted to do for her birthday, so she decided that she wanted a pizza night, with scary movies and lots of candy. It was Halloween, after all. Of course, her mother invited Dean and Jamie over, and Eve was okay with that because she didn’t have many friends. But right now, Eve was planning her own little private celebration at Dean’s apartment. Since she had graduated before the summer, she was free to do whatever she wanted. No one was home, so Eve didn’t have to say anything about her destination. She’d just have to make sure she’d be back in time for her birthday dinner.

She gets off the bus near Dean’s apartment building, and she can see Anna already waiting for her in front of it, near the entrance. She had stayed in contact with her, and let’s just say that when Claire landed herself a girlfriend and was no longer available, Anna had no problem helping her get off, and of course, Eve felt the same way.

As soon as they’re inside, out of the public eye, their horniness takes over. After making sure the apartment is empty, they undress, and both climb up on Dean’s bed. Anna lays on top of her, kissing her, and then makes her way down, playing with her nipples, licking, and sucking, teasing her relentlessly. She moves down even further until she reaches her cunt, and she can feel Anna’s tongue sliding through her folds, making her mewl with pleasure and moan when her tongue finally focuses on her clit. It doesn’t take Eve very long to come, and when she does, it’s her turn to go down on Anna.

She kisses her hungrily, tasting herself on Anna’s lips, licking, sucking, and nibbling her way down, playing with her tits and making her way down until she’s hovering above Anna’s dripping wet cunt. She slips her tongue through her folds and makes sure to tease her everywhere, except where Anna wants it most. Her fingers are working on Anna’s sweet spot, and when she flicks her tongue over her clit, making her hips buck up to meet her tongue, she looks at Anna, waiting patiently.

“Hmmm… Baby, please, I want to come in your mouth, please make me come all over your tongue.”

That is all Eve needs to hear. It doesn’t take long for Anna to climax, and much to Eve’s surprise, she squirts all over her hand.

“Hmmm, Baby, look what you made me do. Do you want to come some more? I brought a toy.”

Anna reaches into her bag, producing a big double-sided dong, and Eve can feel herself getting even wetter at the thought of them fucking that thing together. They lube up both sides and wriggle their way into a scissoring position, slowly impaling themselves on the dildo.

Though it’s a bit clumsy at first, they soon find a good rhythm, rubbing their clits until they climax together, the apartment filled with their moans and screams as they both come undone. They’re on a roll, so Eve reaches into Dean’s nightstand and pulls out the strap on Dean had bought for her. She hands it to Anna, but before she does, she slips her favorite cock ring on it, the built-in vibrator buzzing against her clit as the woman fucks her slowly until she’s coming again. They’re about to switch positions, Eve, ready to impale Anna on her big fake cock, when someone clears their throat.

She looks around to where the sound comes from, and she can see a very aroused Dean staring at her and Anna. She has no idea how long he’s been there, but she doesn’t care.

“Hey Dee, you want to fuck me while I fuck her?”

He doesn’t even answer her because, within seconds, he’s naked and on the bed behind her. She slides into Anna, wrapping her hand around her throat, keeping her in place, while Dean slides into her slippery cunt from behind. It’s feels fucking divine, and before they know it, the three of them climax together hard.

When Anna leaves, though not before passionately kissing Eve goodbye, Eve turns to Dean.

“How long were you…uhm…watching us?”

“Long enough to see you two coming all over that double dong. You know you could’ve called me, right? I’d be happy to get you off.”

“I know, but this was my personal little birthday celebration.”

“Well, happy birthday to you, Sweetheart, glad you had fun.”

“You want to have some more fun, Dee?” she whispers, her fingers teasing his cock lightly.

“Hmm…I thought you’d never ask,” he groans, biting his lip sensually.

* * *

She takes a nice shower back at the house and then lies down for a nap until Sam wakes her up.

“Hey Cuddle Bug, uncle Dean’s downstairs for you. You had a good nap?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m going to order pizza. You want your usual?”

“Yes, please,” she says, rubbing her eyes and stretching herself out. She rolls out of bed and follows Sam downstairs. She enters the living room, walking up to Dean, and he pulls her in for what he calls her _Big Birthday Hug_ and then kisses the top of her head. She loves those hugs and kisses. And everything else.

“Happy Birthday Kiddo.”

“Thanks, uncle Dean.”

“I brought you something,” he says, handing her the paper bag.

She looks inside it, seeing the cherry pie muffin, and then up at him. “I love you.”

“I know.”

The thing is, she means it. She does love Dean, so, so very much. She knows the man doesn’t feel the same. At least not how she feels about him because he loves her as a friend, but using these quotes Han and Leia use, they at least allow her to express her feelings for him without the fear of being rejected.

The doorbell rings, and she lets go of him, making her way to the hall and answering the door. She recognizes the man as John’s driver.

“Good evening, Miss Eve. Mr. Winchester asked me to deliver these to you; he sends his love and hopes you have a wonderful evening.”

“Oh wow, thank you for bringing them all the way here. They’re lovely.”

“Not a problem, Miss, enjoy your evening,” he says as he walks back to the car and drives off.

As she walks back into the living room, her bouquet in hand, she can’t help but think about how sweet John is to send her eighteen roses for her birthday, one for each year of her life. She sees the envelope that goes with the roses, so she bites her lip, wondering what’s in it. Eve pulls it off and opens it. As she does, Sam walks in, a confused look on his face when he sees the roses.

“John sent them, Sammy.”

“Oh my God!” she squeals, holding up two tickets in her hands.

“What is it, Kiddo?”

“It’s two tickets to Comic-con!” she squeals, absolutely delighted.

“That’s nice of John to give you that for your Birthday, Cuddle Bug.”

“Really? That’s cool. So, who are you taking with you, Kiddo?”

“Well, you, of course! Unless you don’t want to be the Han to my Leia or the Anakin to my Padme.”

“You sure you don’t want to go with Jamie Cuddle Bug?”

“Nope. I want to go with Dean.”

“Well, I’d be honored to accompany you.”

She turns to Sam. “Where’s Mom and Tuck?”

“They went to pick up your birthday cake, _and_ Jamie, they should be back soon.”

Not very long after that, Joyce, Tucker, and Jamie enter the house, and a few minutes later, so does the pizza delivery guy. They sit around, eating and having fun. After dinner, Joyce and Sam take Tucker trick or treating around the neighborhood, and Dean, Jamie, and Eve stay home, taking turns giving out candy to trick or treaters.

She must admit she misses Jamie a lot, though she didn’t miss school at all. Jamie had always been one year below her, meaning they had now started on their senior year.

“So, how’s life in school without me?”

“Boring as hell, I’ll have you know. But I’ll survive. With the bitch-gang gone, my life has gotten a _lot_ easier. How about you? Have you decided what you want to do yet?”

“Nope. I still have no idea, but it’s not important yet. First, I want to focus on myself, and maybe then I can think about what I want because I still have no clue.”

“You’ll figure it out. It’s still MIT for me once I graduate.”

“Well, I think they’re lucky to have you.”

“You know it!”

Slowly but surely, the amount of trick or treaters die down, and soon enough, Joyce, Sam, and Tucker are back. They bring out her birthday cake, and it’s time for her to open her presents. Jamie gives her a friendship bracelet, so even if they aren’t together in school anymore, they’ll always be together. Her mom and Sam tell her that they’re paying for her license. She a bit disappointed she’s not getting a car, but Eve thanks them anyway for their gift, trying to hide her disappointment as best as she can. Then it’s Dean’s turn, and he gives her two gift-wrapped boxes. As she unwraps the big one, she sees that the package has the Chanel logo on it. She opens it, and her mouth just drops. It’s _the_ black Chanel two-piece suit she had been drooling over ever since she had seen it in one of her Vogue issues when she was over at Dean’s.

“You remembered?”

“Of course I did. You’re my favorite _niece_. Plus, you’re a _woman_ now, and you deserve a gift to commemorate that. Now open the other one Kiddo.”

She does as she’s told and unwraps the smaller box, gasping at the contents of it.

“You also bought me Louboutins for my birthday?”

“You like?”

“Like it? I _love_ it! Thank you so much, Dean!”

“You’re welcome, Kiddo.”

She glances at Sam and her mom, and they don’t seem very happy with the super expensive gifts, but she doesn’t care. It’s a gift, and they can’t force him to take it back. They eat some cake, and Joyce takes Tucker upstairs to bed so that the adults can start on their movie night. Dean brought along ‘All Saint’s Day,’ which is his favorite movie, and they settle on the couch with snacks and drinks.

“You don’t want to snuggle with me, Cuddle Bug?”

“Yeah, but I always snuggle with Dean when we watch ‘All Saints Day;’ it’s a tradition, you know.”

She snuggles up to Dean, covering herself with her blanket, and they watch the movie together. She leans her head against his shoulder and relaxes into him. She feels his hand traveling down her back and pulling aside her booty shorts and panties, sliding through her folds, rubbing her clit. She mewls softly at the sensation, and he stops immediately, digging his nails into the globe of her ass, hard, making her squirm because it’s painful. He gives her a look, and she nods that she understands. He slides his fingers back between her folds, rubbing her clit once more in tiny lazy little circles until she comes silently all over his fingers.

“Good Girl,” he whispers into her ear as she watches him bringing his fingers to his lips and sticking them in his mouth.

* * *

It’s the morning of Comic-con, and Eve is restless _and_ excited. It’s not her first time going, but it is her first time going in costume. Dean had been badgering her to wear a slave Leia costume, but she had refused. She had nothing against wearing it, but Eve just didn’t want to be continuously ogled by perverts walking around the halls. The only perverts that would be allowed to lust after her would be Dean, John, or Sam. Which she kind of mentioned, making him laugh.

Instead of the slave Leia, she had chosen the outfit Leia wore in _A New Hope_ , The white one with the hair buns on each side of her head. She was already wearing the costume, and now, she was sitting patiently on a stool while her mom helped her fashion her hair into Leia’s signature hairdo.

“Close your eyes, Honey; it’s time to fix your hair,” she says, brandishing a can of hairspray.

Eve does as her mom tells her, and she can hear her mom walking around her, spraying her hair from all angles to make sure it stays put. With that done, she hops off the stool in front of her mom’s Vanity, heading downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Sam’s already sitting there sipping on his smoothie, and she likes how he’s looking at her.

“Wow, Cuddle Bug, you look amazing.”

“Sam,” she whines, “I’m not a kid anymore.”

“Oh right, right, sorry _Little Bug_ , “he says with a grin, just staring at her, chewing on his bottom lip.

“What?”

“I’m just surprised you’re not in a slave Leia costume like Dean was trying to get you to wear.”

“Yeah, well, I told him I didn’t want to be ogled and have my ass grabbed by pervs all day that don’t know cosplay is not consent. I know Dean will kick their asses if they even think about it, but I’d rather not have it happen in the first place.”

“I think that’s very sensible of you, Little Bug.”

“What’s sensible?” Dean says as he rounds the corner into the kitchen. “Sorry, the door was open.”

She giggles when she sees him in his Han Solo outfit, and she must admit he looks good.

“She’s sensible for not letting you convince her to go to Comic-con practically naked, Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

She rolls her eyes at their banter, stands up, grabs her backpack, which her mom had prepared for her with all sorts of drinks and snacks to help her get through the day, and she kisses Sam on the cheek before she heads to the hallway. Dean following behind her.

“Have fun, Baby Girl.”

“I will.”

Once they’re in the hallway, Dean looks at her, brings his finger to his lips indicating her to be silent, and takes the love egg from the box, handing it to her. She palms it and heads for the toilet.

“Oh Dean, I got to pee before I go. Give me a few minutes,” she shouts, making sure everyone hears her.

Inside the bathroom, she lowers the toilet’s lid, pulls up her dress, and drops her panties. She places one leg on the toilet, and with no lube around, she slips the egg in her mouth, making it wet that way, before she pushes it up in her cunt with a soft little moan escaping from her lips. She pulls her panties back up and adjusts her dress, and when she’s sure she looks presentable, she flushes the toilet and rejoins Dean in the hall. Before they leave, she hollers up the stairs:

“See you later, mom!”

“Have fun, Honey!”

The fun starts in the Impala on the way to the event, where she comes the first time, and it lasts throughout the day. Her second climax is while they’re browsing the dealer hall and scoring cool merch. He buys her a pair of thigh-high R2-D2 socks, together with a cute little matching necklace. The vendor thinks she’s squealing and giggling with delight because of the gifts Dean just bought, but it’s because she’s coming so fucking _hard_ she can barely keep it together. They take tons of photos, Eve desperately trying to keep a straight face while the toy is buzzing inside of her. They sit in on panels, and she finds a lot of hidden spots where she can come while they make out, moaning and mewling into his mouth, her body shuddering with every subsequent orgasm that the toy gives her until Eve can’t take it anymore and begs Dean to take her home so they can fuck.

She’s in his bathroom, and she snuck in the socks and necklace without him seeing it. She strips entirely, making sure she doesn’t mess up her hair, and slips on the socks and the chain, not forgetting to pull out the egg from her soaked and sensitive cunt.

_Oh god, I hope he’ll like it._

She opens the door, and he’s sitting on the bed, fiddling with the remote in nothing but his boxers. She clears her throat, and he looks her way, his eyes drinking her in, a very naughty grin spreading on his face. She licks her lips and decides she can say what she had in mind.

“Fuck me, Dean, you’re my only hope.” 

He doesn’t reply; he just stands up, drops his boxers, and fists his massive erection, pumping it a few times. She leans against the doorframe, Dean positioning himself behind her slightly, Eve lifting her leg and placing it on the other side of the door frame. Dean lines himself up with her entrance, and pushes up into her, his hand under her thigh, supporting her, his other hand doing the same, but just around her hip. The angle he’s fucking her in feels fantastic, he feels incredible inside of her, and she just can’t stop moaning. Dean moves his hand from her hip to her pussy, and rubs her clit, making her mewl even louder.

“Look at me, Baby. _Look_ at me,” he orders.

She obeys him, staring into his eyes, her mouth slightly open, strangled gasps and squeals escaping from her lips.

“That’s it, _Artoo,_ be a good girl and cream all over my big fat cock for me. Come for me, Baby. Yeah, you’re almost there Sweetheart, give in to it with that tight little cunt of yours. I want to _feel_ your cunt milking my cock dry, Baby Girl…”

It’s the dirty talk that pushes over the edge, making her come hard, her pussy fluttering around his cock, the sounds escaping from her lips somewhere between gasps, moans, and squeals, her entire body quivering. Dean continues fucking her through her orgasm until he comes as well, though it feels very different from all the times he fucked her before. When he pulls out of her, she can feel something trickling down her thigh, and when she lowers her leg, she can see Dean isn’t wearing a condom. He follows her gaze, and he grins.

“I’m sorry, Artoo, I just really wanted to _feel_ you. I can go to the pharmacy and get the morning after pill, so I don’t knock you up if you want.”

“It’s okay, Dee; I’m on the pill.”

“Hmmm… good. Don’t move Artoo; I got to take a photo of this.”

He grabs his phone off the bed, and she poses for him, as sexy as she can, cum still trickling down her thigh.

“Show me, Dee.”

She must admit she looks hot, and if you know, you can see Dean’s cum trickling down on the inside of her thigh.

“Can you send it to me, please?”

“Done, Baby Girl. Now, what do you want to watch?”

“Porn. _Your_ Porn.” 

“Hmm… really? And then what?” he asks, groaning as he watches her move her hand between her legs, sliding her fingers through her folds, mewling. She knows he loves it when she touches herself like that.

“And then, I want you to _fuck_ me on every surface of your apartment and pump me full of cum. Every. Single. Time.”

“Hmmm… I’d love to Artoo.”

They make themselves comfortable on the bed, Dean leaning against the headboard, and Eve against him, draping her legs over his, so he can fuck her slowly from that angle. He presses play on the remote while his cock is deep inside her, and the Porn starts playing. She’s not sure she likes his Porn. Yeah, it does sort of turn her on, but not like her own. She tries to focus on the girl moaning by closing her eyes for a bit, grinding down on his cock, and concentrating on how his fingers rub her clit. Still, it doesn’t help, and even though she is doing everything in her power to make it enjoyable, she doesn’t think she’s going to get a very intense orgasm watching this. She’s trying to avoid coming to this at all costs.

And then the scene changes. Eve watches the two guys rail the woman, and they spit-roast, Eiffel Tower, and facefuck her until cum comes out of her nose. She can’t help but look up at him.

“Please don’t ever do that to me.”

“I promise, Artoo. You want to switch to your Porn?”

She nods, flicking her tongue over his lips hungrily. He switches to her girl-on-girl stuff, and she instantly relaxes, and when one of the girls on the screen climaxes, so do they. She prefers female-friendly Porn or lesbian Porn made by actual lesbians. Not the stuff Dean likes to watch.

“Hmm… Artoo, I love your Porn. It makes me want to fuck you so much.”

“How much?” she whispers, biting her lip, touching herself again, grinding her cunt up against her fingers, moaning.

“Let me show you,” he says, picking her up from the bed and proceeding to fuck her on _every_ surface in his apartment, making her come every single time, just like she asks, until they fall asleep on the bed, in each other’s arms, completely exhausted.


End file.
